Student Seduction
by Dominate One
Summary: A Teacher Is Accused Of Sexual Misconduct. SasuNaru Abuse, Anal, Angst, Humil, Language, M/M, Minor, N/C
1. The Color Of Orange

Student Seduction

Beta'd by - Kurai Kisu

**[Author By 'Rai' **

**He's Quiting!!! And He told me that he was deleting all his stories! He also told me I could just have his stories!!! Rai how could you! I brought you into this Yaoi writing world! I'm only going to take the ones that are completed I just can't take more stories under my belt right now.]**

Chapter 1 The Color Of Orange

Uchiha Sasuke was excited to finally graduate from college, but that was second on his mental chart, his first was joining a school to teach high school Chemistry. He aced all his college tests, without any problems. 'A bright young mind', was what his professor once told him. He couldn't wait to teach students, maybe he could tell one of them he or she had a bright young mind.

Sasuke wore his regular Japanese-style black business suit, with black laced roses going over every inch of his shirt, the pants were plain. He wore black shades as he walk into the fairly large school building. Creamy colored bricks shaped the building and thick windows were in every class. There was a oval in the middle of the building, sticking out of the building, Sasuke thought that had to be where the principal and the office was at.

He walked next to the oval, the entrances was on each side of the oval. Pulling at one of the four doors there, he walking inside to another set of four doors, he pick one. There were three door and a stairway, two door joint together, dangle to his left side, one door was just up ahead, and the staircase was in front and to the side of the door. Sasuke went to the door, opening it up to a large cafeteria, with round tables all over the tiled floor, only five seats per table. There were some students already sitting at and on the tables.

He looked to his left to find the office. The word was written on the door window. If had Sasuke taken the swinging doors he would have been facing the office door instead of the school's cafeteria. Sasuke walk towards the door, pulling at the handle, walking in. He observed this small office, there were two secretaries behind a long desk. Next to the door Sasuke just came through there were red cushion chairs, and a little wooden stand separating a few chairs for the others. There were two wide open hallways on each end of the long desk.

He walk towards one of the secretaries, an older woman with light blue hair. His hand moved up, pulling his shades from his eyes, folding the ends and placing them in his front pocket.

"Hi." He said once the woman looked up at him through her glasses. She waited for him to continue.

"I'm the new Chemistry teacher." He said calmly.

"Oh!" Her old voice sounded excited. Her hands came up to take the glasses from her face. She bounced from her swirl chair out from underneath the desk. She had a skip to her walking over to the closer of the two hallways, she motion for him to follow her.

There were three doors to one side, one door on the other side, there was a small curve up ahead, but that didn't matter because she stopped at the third door, she twisted the knob and pushed it open.

A woman was there, typing on her dell laptop. Sasuke shifted pass the old lady, she closed it behind him and walked back to her desk. Sasuke could had sworn the old woman was whistling. He moved over to a chair, sitting and shifted to get comfortable.

The blonde haired woman closed her laptop and twirled her chair to face him. Her clothes were way too revealing, her breast looked like they were about to pop out.

"I had breast implants..." She said out of the blue.

Sasuke's eyes widen a bit, he blinked rapidly and started shifting his back against the chair. "Hn?" His hands started to fidget around the armrest.

"It was a gift from my husband. He was tired of the old ones. They...kind of drooped a little." Her hands went under her breast, cupping the clothed flesh, her hands dropped a little to show where they were at before the implants.

Why was she telling this to a stranger? Sasuke eyes shifted all over the room, he didn't want to look her in the eye or where her hands were at. "Why are you-" Sasuke hesitantly asked.

"You want what to know why I'm telling you this. Well, I sick of people talking behind my back about what I did to my body. If you're going to be part of this school you should know."

"And here I thought you were bargaining." Sasuke chuckled. That was not suppose to be heard, he just let it slip from his lips. He still didn't get the whole thing, but if it made her feel better about it he wouldn't comment.

"I'm going to run through your schedule." She pulled out a sheet from in between her breast. "Its also a great hand bag." She smiled and looked down at the sheet.

_'Student Laws'_

"Did you put the orange dye in the sprinkler system?" Naruto asked his fellow pranksters. Naruto and a couple of his friends were on the roof top, looking over the school's backyard. They watched the seniors prance around looking all high and mighty with themselves. This would bring them down a notch, maybe more.

"Fuck yea I did!" Kiba cried out. Shikamaru just stood back and watched. Naruto looked at his watch as he moved closer to the edge, his friends followed right along.

"Here it comes." He announced. "3...2...1!" Naruto counted down, when he got to one the sprinkler shot up right from the ground, spraying out a orange mist.

Girls screamed as the strange orange substance ruined their skanky outfits. The guys just ran away, trying not go get hit on their way. The water hit every where, the grass to the brown benches that now were an awful color orange. The trio laughed as the seniors continued their panic.

Kiba pointed to a guy that slipped and fell on the grass. Naruto followed the finger and chuckled.

"I know that guy!" Nara said as his hands pressed to the solid wall. The guy was a huge jerk to Nara's little sister. He was glad he got a even with the punk, a couple of days ago he said some nasty words to the twelve year old girl.

They waited until all the seniors were gone then sat back, still looking at the orange grass. Naruto said something about it being his best prank in months.

"NARUTO!" There was a shout from behind that startled the blond, a teacher rushed up as soon as one of the older students said that Naruto was on the roof with his friends.

Naruto turned to look over his shoulder. A teacher panting, probably from the long run he had to take to get up there.

"Umm....I didn't do it!" Naruto shouted as he tried to run past the red haired teacher. The teacher knew all of Naruto's tricks, he was quick to catch him by the arm. He told the two brunette to follow him.

Dragging the blond into the office, he told the other two to sit down. He then took Naruto to the principal's office.

_'Student Laws'_

"Impressive." The blonde nodded at Sasuke reference.

"LET GO OF ME!!!" A shout came from just outside her office door. The door burst open, revealing an older male and a blond who struggled to get free from the very impressive hold.

"What did he do this time?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair, as if it was starting to become a very long day.

"Naruto tell her." He pushed Naruto forward. Naruto looked everywhere, "Umm. You know I just love orange." He lightly scratched at the back of his head.

"Naruto!" The teacher's voice warned.

Naruto's head hung down. "I put orange dye in the sprinkler system." He deadpanned. Stupid teacher, making him tell the truth when he could simply lie after he left.

"Take a seat." She angrily said.

The only chair left was behind a guy with crow head. Sitting himself right down, his hands slapped repeatedly against the armrest. His bit his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Naruto?"

"Wha?" Naruto gazed out of boredom at the principal.

"This is the new teacher for Chemistry." One of her hands gestured to the raven in the seat next to him.

"What up." Naruto nodded to the teacher in a chair an inch from the blond's chair. His hands turned into fists and continued to pound the armrest.

"A lesser mind I guess." The raven commented without looking at the child, Sasuke could tell right away this kid was a bad apple and he didn't want anything to do with him, unless he was a student of his.

"Hey screw yo-" Naruto shot forward in his chair, glaring murderously at the raven who was now on his list for revenge.

"Naruto." The principal interjected.

Naruto grumbled and slumped back in his chair. The teacher said something about leaving. After the strict teacher left, Naruto shot out of his chair, startling the guy next to him. "I'm going back to class. See ya." Naruto boldly opened the door and walked out like he had done plenty of times.

_This is going to be a fun year._ Sasuke thought warily. His eyes shifted to the chair the blond had occupied.

The principal moved from her desk and in front of Sasuke, she motioned for him to follow her out of her office into the hallway, passing the secretary's desk and then to the door. They made their way beside the cafeteria. Walking down the hallway, on the right were dark green plastic lockers in. Walking passed the lockers, the first door to his right was his homeroom.

The principal walked to the door, there was a small window that was covered up with taped on newspaper. Opening up the room to Sasuke's sight, the room was fairly small, it was his first job right out of college, he would have to take the teaching job to gain experience before moving up to a highly funded school.

The room did have science equipment, sinks on ever long dark black desk. There were four rows and four desks to each of them. Uncomfortable looking stool chairs, two at each desk.

There was an emergency shower and a eye washer incase of an accident with any type of chemicals, they were located near the door, a shower drain underneath the spray.

The teacher's desk in front of the students' desks, beside the emergency shower, talk about lucky for the teacher.

"Here's your classroom." She breathed out as her hands gestured to the room. "Your first class will be here once the bell rings. I'll just leave you to it. Oh by the way, I'm Tsunade. Don't hesitant to ask me anything."

"What happened to the last teacher?" Sasuke asked for one purpose, he heard rumors...Rumors he didn't like, he almost didn't take this job because of the horrible rumors.

"What did you hear?" Her gaze was wary as she forced herself to meet his eyes.

"The guy did something and he got fired for it. People didn't really tell me want he did exactly, but they told me not to take this job. My mother even called me saying the same thing." Sasuke glared at the look of relief on the woman's face.

"You'll learn everything in the next period. Just...don't make anyone hate you on your first day." She left without really answering Sasuke.

Sasuke was left alone to ponder what she said. He walked over to his desk, it looked almost like his students' desks, only bigger, and he had a swivel chair. He pulled the chair underneath him and reach out, grabbing onto the desk to pull him forward. He looked over the scattered paper. He was trying to find the grade book.

His body moved to the side, looking through the drawers. Finding the book with pieces of paper in between the pages.

Clearly the teacher before him was messed up. It looked like a journal or something, there were dates, and little writing to tell what happened every day of his teaching before he was fired. Wasn't someone suppose to clean out the desk before the new teacher came? He began flipping through the pages, pulling out more entries and piling them in front of him.

He dropped the grade book to the desk, scooped up the pile of useless worded papers, probably came from a crazy person. He was about to walk over to the trash can when a ringing sounded in his ears. That must be the bell, without thinking he opened up another drawer, dropping everything in his hands.

He was about to close the drawer when the first kid opened the door. The kid was male and tall for his age, he moved to his assigned seat the last teacher appointed. More children came, moving to their seats. It looked like everyone was here. He was about to stand when the classroom door opened once more.

That blond kid from earlier came waltzing in like he owned the place. He look to the teacher with a hint of amusement in his baby blue eyes. He walk in front of his Chemistry teacher like he was nothing but a toy to him.

"Looks like you're teaching _lesser_ minds!" The blond's eyes narrowed. He gave his teacher a grin before moving to the back of the class. Sasuke presided to stand, he turned his back to his class to write his name on the chalkboard in blue chalk.

Sasuke turned to his students, his hands came to his desk to lean on them. "What was the last thing your teacher went over?"

"Oh I know!" Naruto eagerly waved his hand, "H2O." He snorted as he lowered his hand.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, this was his first time in front of kids, and his first class clown. Was he suppose to say something back? Luckily, he didn't have to when an eraser was chucked at the blond's head.

"We were going over, 'Chemical Bonds.'" A pink haired girl, who threw the eraser, said.

"Chemical bond." He muttered for his ears only, his eyes shifted in thought. "Atoms are held together to form molecules by forces." Sasuke described chemical bonds as best as he could. "Any question's about the material?" He looked over his students' faces. "Well then. I'm going to start you guys on something new." Sasuke shifted in his chair before picking up the text book. Placing it to his side for him to address what his class would be working on. "Organic Chemistry." Sasuke happily said.

"Can we go back to H2O?" Naruto pouted.

"No." Sasuke flatly glared at the boy in the back. The no came out sounding like a whine.

"Nobody hates water, but organic whatever that is, I hate, hate, hate." Naruto whined, his fist were on the desk in front of him.  
"Organic is a substances: fats, sugars, and oils and such." The teacher informed.

"But no water?" Naruto dumbly stared at his teacher.

Sasuke paused, what the heck is with this kid and water? He quickly moved to find the grade book. The raven scanned the names, he only knew the boy's first name. Locating the name, the boy had straight F's. There were comments beside his name, like tirade, obsessing about water, and never leave the boy alone in the classroom. Sasuke mentally growled out his doom, his hands clutched the booklet and fell to his desk, staring at the boys brilliant blue eyes, the boys stared right back. The blond then gave him a new look that said, 'your going to regret coming here.'

_'Student Laws'_

Lunch time came. Sasuke made his way to the cafeteria to see what the school's having. Hotdog's with fruit cups on the side. The cafeteria was close so he didn't have to hurry. The cafeteria was different as he really studies the surrounding. The ceiling was most befuddle thing Sasuke had ever seen. There was cubes about five feet long and a hugs gap in between the cubes, you could stared right into the rapture. He wonder if the designer made them like that or the school didn't have much funding left to fill the ceiling with more cubes.

He looked at the corner of the cafeteria ceiling, he saw a black ball, he looked in the opposite to see if the same ball was on that side. It was. The school had a security system, at least they had something. That's when he moved to the office once more, he wanted to discuss something with the principal, he wanted to know more about what happened to the last teacher. Sasuke was only suppose to be the teacher's AD not a full time teacher, he needed to learn from the last guy before taking over the position. He thinks he figured it out but he needed to confirm his thoughts with the principal.

He hesitantly walked down the hallway to her office. Sasuke knocked a couple of times before hearing a 'come in.' He walked in closing the door behind him and sat in one of the chairs in front of principal Tsunade's desk.

"The teacher went insane, didn't he." Sasuke folded his hands over his lap.

_'Student Laws'_

"Can you believe that asshole, dissing water." Naruto had that look of disbelief.

"Why don't cha marry it." Nara said drinking his apple juice right for the glass bottle that he paid for from the vending machine.

"They'll make a lovely couple." Kiba gave the blond goggles eyes, he sat facing Naruto.

"Water is the bomb. Shut up you two!" Naruto gave each one of his friends a vicious glare. Naruto went back eating his fruit cup, with a spork, sucking on a pineapple that he just popped into his mouth. "Who is that guy anyways?" Naruto talked with food still in his mouth.

"He's Uchiha Sasuke. Geez, Naruto are ya stupid?" A pink haired girl joined the group. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes, she sat right behind the only blond at the table, and placed the tray before sitting down.

"I have to agree with Sakura, Naruto. Tsunade told us a week ago we'd be getting a new chemistry teacher." Nara uttered as he gazed up at the ceiling. The school spent all of its money on TV in every room and the security system, yet they couldn't get a few more cubes.

Ignoring Nara, he looked over to the girl. "Don't tell me your in love with this his guy too!" Naruto grumble out, he avoided looking at her. Their last teacher, the pinkette was in love with him too, the stupid white haired male with a patch over his eye, he spent hours trying to get a look what's under the patch, it always ended the same, him sitting in the principal office.

"The guy's gorgeous!" She picked up her spork and dug in her fruit cup "OMG I had an idea!" She threw her spork down, harshly, her hands came up to stuff her hair behind her ears. "Naruto you could ask Sasuke to help you with Chemistry, go over to his house to study and when he's looking put some spy cameras in his house....." She took a deep breath. "I'll called it iSasuke."

Kiba shifted over to Nara, Sakura went straight into her crazy mood. "What's with the _i_ in iSasuke?"

"You've never heard of iCarly?" Nara asked.

"Are the main characters female?" Kiba asked. Nara nodded, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"That's why I never heard of it." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Kiba why are you so sexist?" Nara raised an brow to the brunette. Sakura was too far in la la land to hit Kiba up side his head for the sexist comment.

"Sakura?" Nara shifted over to her, the girl started mumbling incoherent words.

"Video tape him." It came out as a mutter, her lip was between her teeth in deep thought about the raven on tape, possibly in his bedroom....or bathroom, hopefully the stupid blond would do as she told him.

"Now I see." Nara nodded still in his thoughts.

"Huh?" Naruto mumble, looking from Sakura to lazy Nara.

"In iCarly, she posts webcams on the internet and Sakura wants to do the same...but as a porno." Shika explained to his blond friend.

"See! That's why women shouldn't have TV shows." Kiba chuckled. He finished his hotdog and started on his fruit cup.

"You're act like guys have never did it before with girls." Naruto rolled his eyes.

_'Student Laws'_

"You're right." She didn't lie or try to cover up the truth.

"How did he-" Sasuke was cut off by the woman's voice.

"He went crazy. From teaching that class you have." Tsunade elbows went straight onto her desk, her hands clasped together.

TBC.

a/n I will try and update this stories in a fast past since it is finish by its origin author that gave up his stories. Theres only nine chapters.


	2. Please Teacher

Student Seduction

Beta'd by - Kurai Kisu

Chapter 2 Please Teacher

Days turned to a week, and already Sasuke wanted to throw the heavily set text book at the blonds head. Water this, water that. **Water**, _water, **WATER!**_

He wanted to scream, 'get off water.' He had to restrain himself from doing anything a teacher couldn't do. Like oh he didn't know… maybe throwing a book at one of his students, just anyone....maybe a red head or oh he didn't know...a **blond** maybe! But man was he close to doing it. He fisted his hands in a tight ball, resting them on his lap as he talk about Organic Chemistry, until he was interrupted by the blond, it was like clock work.

"Can I drink water in class, Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto once again suggested something about water, his hand waved back and forth. He could talk about water all day if he had to or the chance to, no teacher would ever let him though. He even daydreamed about the awesome liquid, which he'd then later failed his classes. So water basically has it's ups and downs.

"No, you can not." The raven clenched his jaw, until it started to hurt. "Back to Structure Of Organic Molecules." Sasuke shifted back to his feet, he walked towards the chalkboard that had some writing on it from earlier when he tried to explain Molecules. Sasuke slid up to a corner side, his hand found a few pieces of chalk that laid on the rail. Sasuke wore a different coloured Japanese suit, white with black button's and stitching, his sleeve's were black, that ran down his sides all the way down to his pants. He looked stunning, everyone loved his Japanese heritage, they were glad he flaunt it everywhere, something he forgot and started talking in his native language.

Naruto's hand shot up, without a thought in his head, waving the arm to get his teacher's attention.

Sasuke's eyes shut, making the sides of his eyes wrinkle. "What Naruto?" Sasuke growled very slowly out the name, his back was turned from his students, he somehow developed a sense for the brat and it'd been only one week, he silently thank Kami it was Friday. But he had 45minutes late of class...he guessed Kami thought it was some sick joke, but rewarded the raven only after he endure the pest of a blond kid.

"Can I please drink some water in class, it'll be in a bottle, no harm no foul, right?" Naruto said again, but only nicer with a hint of innocence to his voice, he lowered his hand.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, feeling the skin mold in between in two rows of teeth, the blond did this nonstop, everyday was the same, he said the same thing, every five minutes, and apparently the blond never got bored of it. Naruto just stared at the stiffened back of his teacher, a small smile played at his lips. It amused the hell out of the blond, this was going to be a lot more easier then the last teacher.

He could tell and feel the raven was going to break any day now.

Sakura sat just in front of the blond, she turned to him and mouthed, 'stop.'

Naruto mouthed back, 'turn around ibitch.'

Sakura glared nasty at him and mouthed, 'iwhore.'

Naruto gave her a new look that said 'no you didn't' with a flat glare that soon followed.

"No. I'm only going to ask this once." Sasuke finally replied, with his back still facing his students.

Naruto looked over the pinkette to crow head, the pinkette immediately turned to the voice, her eyes glazed over with fantasies of their future children.

"What's with you and water?" It came out of the Uchiha's mouth as a demand, he glanced over his shoulder.

"What is with you and teaching?" Naruto asked smugly. He didn't want anyone to know why he was obsessed about water, and if the raven kept asking, he would be in a world of pain, not physically but mentally. He knew how to break someone's spirit like snapping a tooth pick in half. Just ask the last teacher, oh wait you can't! If he wouldn't stop what he was doing, then Naruto just had to step in.

Sasuke snorted lightly. "No more talking about water, if you can't answer the question." Sasuke moved to the side table, where a stack of paper's lay. Picking them up with ease, he went over to one of his students, handing the papers over and telling the kid to hand them out.

They were just graded homework and one test he managed to come up with the material days ago.

Naruto failed miserably, he managed to get one good grade, even if it happened to be a D- and that was only his test. He'd answered some questions with questions, on the homework he answered with just one simple word, water, he got all the question's wrong.

Naruto head went down like a ton of bricks. A loud thump was audible. Sasuke raised a questionable eyebrow at the now depressed blonde whose head was thrown on his desk. A red head patted him on the back of his head, the boy didn't seem to mind the other boy's hand assaulting him. Naruto raised his head, looking over at the boy before smiling. He leaned back in his stool and showed the red head his grade's. He watched the red head point to the sheet, he said something to Naruto. Sasuke guessed the red head was showing him what he did wrong and helping him correct the answer's.

The raven had his grade book laid out in front of him, opened it up to the class names. A ball point pen in his right hand, writing down a few notes. One of Sasuke's legs bobbles at the floor, he quickly moved his footing so it no longer did that thing he hated. He was sick of seeing his students do it, he stared endlessly, wanting to shout at one in particular, no not a brunette, red head, pinkette, or any raven which left...

Sasuke stopped writing to look over his grade book, flipping through pages, he wasn't looking for anything just wanted to.

The raven cursed, he found another note, entry or whatever it was. It was written in black maker with one word, **HELP!**

The notes were weird, and somewhat disturbing. He pulled out the drawer that was only for the notes, he didn't know how many there were, but there were a lot. It was getting to the point where Sasuke was beginning to become frightened. He thought about showing Tsunade the notes. But something in the back of his head told him not too, to just forget the letters and never mention them again.

Curiousity somehow got the better of him, he slipped his hand in the drawer, without thinking or looking, he pulled out another small paper, the first thing Sasuke noticed was how small the words were.

He brought the sheet to his face.

"!!!" A loud and annoying shout came from one loud mouth blond.

Sasuke was so startled he tore the sheet in half with his hands. It wrinkled where his fingers gripped, a couple of fingertips pierced through the sheet. He looked in between the torn paper, a blond stared back, in an amused way.

"What?" Sasuke calmly said, when really he wanted to shout right back.

"Whatcha got in your hand?" Naruto gazed with seriously. He had knowing look, but what kind knowing did he know?

"What does it concern you, Uzumaki?" He gave a light flat-glare at him, Sasuke was still shaken from the loudness of his last name, but quickly shook the feeling off, he was an Uchiha, even though nobody here knew what that meant.

"Just let the past die." He looked away, the raven went back to correcting his paper with a pencil in his hand.

That kid, what the heck was wrong with him? Sasuke looked at the torn paper, he couldn't read it anymore, it was all wrinkled up and was in small print.

Sasuke balled the two torn pieces together and dropped it back in the drawer, he shut the drawer with his foot. He looked up just in time to see blue eyes watching him, they quickly moved back to his work, the blond had a small smile. Sasuke knew that smile was meant for him. The sick little brat was messing with him, he just knew it.

The blond pointed to the red head's paper, he muttered something and then the red head nodded.

Sasuke steep his fingers together, staring at the boy. What the fuck was with that kid?!? He knew something, and Sasuke just knew it had to do with this notes.

_'Treating The Student'_

Naruto smiled, he kept sneaking glancing up to see a seething raven. He chuckled, Naruto couldn't figure out why the notes were still there. The blond thought he took care of that, now he has a new problem to deal with. That didn't mean he didn't have to have fun with it, but a small part of him was mad at himself, why didn't the blond see this coming? He got to cocky, and made a mistake. Naruto had to get rid of those notes.

He hoped he had the raven scared, the blond was thinking about what Sakura said four days ago. He looked back at his paper and sighed. He did need help and this guy beside him was a dumb ass. He got the answer's wrong on purpose. He knew pretty much about this stuff.

Naruto really just loved acting like a fool, when really he was the son of a genius and a genius himself. His father home schooled him since he was ten, now that his father didn't have time for him anymore he had to go to public school, lucky for him his father left it up to the blond to pick which school he wanted to go.

He didn't do much as he first enrolled to Edda High. He eased into the roll of the loveable goof ball, loser, and class-clown. Once he got a gang, he started pranking and he never looked back.

Naruto was glad his father never questioned him about the low funded school, why would he, he lived on the other side of the world and lucky for him his father never got his grade cards.

_'Treating The Student'_

Sasuke was silently flaring, he was glad the bell rang when it did. Students walked up to his desk and gave him the corrected homework. Everyone left, he sighed and rubbed at his temple, in mid rub, he spotted the blond still in his seat, staring up at him with a serious look, his hands gripped the homework over his desk, the paper's were lightly erect.

Sasuke watched the blond rise and slowly gathered his things and made his way towards him. Naruto had thrown down his book bag, the raven heard and felt something hit his desk, the blond placed a few sheets in front of him, leaning his mid section against the desk, in a bored manner.

"Is there anything else, Uzumaki?" Sasuke said coldly. He didn't look the boy in the eye, he stared at the boy's red sweater instead, a little guy on a skateboard doing a trick on a railing, sliding down it, Sasuke guessed, he didn't really pay attention to the younger kids hobbies these days.

"I need a tutor!" He said cheerfully. He then threw a piece of paper to him, the paper float down and Naruto bent down to pick up his things, pulling the black slash over his head and moved to the class door. Without saying anything he left the raven alone.

Sasuke looked on as the blond left his room, his eyes gazed back to the small rectangle, picking it up with his index and thumb.

It was a cell phone number.

_'Treating The Student'_

"You did what?!?" Sakura stared at the boy dumbly, her bangs dripped off her shoulders.

"So, I gave him my phone number." Naruto shrugged. He bit into his bean bonito, bean sauce dripped down his chin and rolled down to splash on his light pink coloured tray. Naruto wiped his chin with the back of his sleeve. Not even caring if he got a stain on his red hoodie.

"Do you think he'll call?" She bit her lip in thought, the idiot just had to ask Sasuke and she had to somehow get the blond to somehow ask Sasuke if he could come over, he would go with her camera equipment in hand, then she'd be in business, 'cause everybody wants to see a hot naked guy teacher undressing and showering.

Naruto chuckled, "Of course he will." Naruto grab his carton, sipping on a straw. He looked over Shikamaru's head. He found something interesting to watch.

His Chemistry teacher.

_'Treating The Student'_

"Baka!" Sasuke crumpled up the small paper and throw it into the trash on his way out of the room. He had his belongings in hand, turning off the lights, closing the door as he exited. Making his way to the teacher's lounge.

He never once stopped when a couple of girls from his class wanted to talk about the test, which he knew was false since they were blushing. He just brushed them off, the teacher's lounge was across the hall from his classroom.

The door was opened and most of the other teachers were there, it was like a mini hallway, a long table in the middle, to the sides were microwaves and refrigerators. Sasuke tugged his bag up onto the head of the table, pulling out the light blue chair, flopping down with a heavily sigh. He shifted his belongings until he found the zipper.

He reach into the bag and pulling out a sack lunch, opening the plastic wrapper on his sandwich. The sandwich was baloney with mustard and mayonnaise. He was about to eat when someone just had to start a conversation with him.

"How is your class going, Mr. Uchiha?" A female teacher asked with a faint glow to her cheeks, she was standing on the other side of the table, leaning back on the wall, sipping black creamed coffee.

Sasuke moved his sandwich from his lips, looking at her with an uninterested look. He thought about ignoring her but he wanted to know more about Naruto.

"Do you know Naruto?" He hesitantly asked.

There was a lot of uncontrollable laughter, "Yea. I swear that kid, I hate him and we can't do anything to him." The woman said in between giggles.

"Why can't we?" Sasuke questioned, his fingers lightly held his sandwich, he wanted to eat it and just leave, but he just couldn't let it go of the topic .

"The principal won't do anything to him. You know of the prank he pulled when you first came here, right?" A male teacher step in.

Sasuke nodded.

"He didn't get anything. No detention or expulsion. Tsunade likes the kid or something." The woman from earlier cut off the guy. She glared at him.

"I can't believe you guys don't know. Naruto's her grandson." A new person came in from the door. He walk over to the side, sitting near Sasuke.

_'Treating The Student'_

"Excuse me, guys." Naruto said out loud. He was finished with his lunch, Naruto made his friends sit at a different table, they sat near the hallway, Naruto sat facing the hallway so he could watch when the raven left his room, after watching Sasuke go into the teacher's lounge and he got up. Leaving his tray, he slowly walk down the hallway.

He slowed down when he was close to the teacher's lounge, he peeked his head around the corner, he growled when the door was opened. He knew if he went into the room, one of the teacher's would spot him and possibly tell the raven.

Naruto moved back, leaning his back to the wall, letting out a deep breathe he was holding when he peeked into the room. His fingers drum against the wall, thinking how he could do this without getting caught by the man, his eyes focused on the light fixture.

He looked down the hallway, a red object was in the corner of his eyes. Naruto 'mmmed' and strolled over to the red thing that just saved him. If the raven got a hold of those notes, then everything Naruto work for would be shattered.

There was a white tab, that said 'pull.' Naruto pressed his lips together in thought, he was wondering if it was worth the hassle that could come after he did it. The blond looked to the classroom, in mid thought he deemed it was.

Naruto leaned next to the object, he looked around before reaching his hand up, two fingers slid over, he bit the side of his lip before flipping the switch down.

_'Treating The Student'_

The fire alarm went off, Naruto ran to the bathroom, he accidentally went in the girl's restroom. The blond cracked open the door, watching teachers and then the raven walk pass him. He swung the door open and pressed himself to the wall, looking down the hallway, until he saw the raven. More people passed him, he just stood there.

There were a couple of kids lingering in the hallway. But they were close to the cafeteria. Naruto abandoned his hiding spot, not even worrying about getting caught. He rushed over to the room, pushing the door open, moving with speed to the teacher's desk. Pulling all the drawer's open, the blond found what he was looking for, he hastily grabbed as much paper as he could, stuffing them into his pockets. There was too much paper, he had to use his back pockets as well. He took one last look, hoping he didn't leave any paper behind.

Making sure the drawers were back in place, he rushed back over to the door. He looked about for a second and nodded to himself before throwing the door open.

He walked the hallway, going to the cafeteria, Naruto went to the table, grabbing his tray and went over to the trash can, dropping the leftovers and placing the tray on a steeled opening. He dug into his pockets, pulling as much paper out as he could, looking at a couple of them, going down memory lane, at least behind hearing the students coming back in.

He dumped them and went to the back pockets, doing the exact the same thing with his other pocket, until all the notes were in the garbage. He gave a quick glance to the entrance where students piled in before looking back at the trash, he nodded and turned to go back to his seat..

_'Treating The Student'_

"It was a false alarm, everyone back inside!" Tsunade spoke into the microphone, she stood outside on the cement path, right above the curve. The students and teachers stood in the parking lot of the school.

There were a whole lot of groans from the kids. The teachers just instructed the students back inside with the wave of their hands.

Everyone went back to there seats, talking about the alarm that went off. Sasuke couldn't help but remember the look Naruto gave him on the first day.

Could Naruto be responsible for this? He shook his head as he sat back in the teacher's lounge, quickly before any other teachers came back, he bit into his sandwich.

_'Treating The Student'_

Sasuke drove his 1999 Chevrolet Blazer to a restaurant where he'd be meeting up with his brother for late night dinner.

_"What made him go crazy?" Sasuke asked in a different way._

"I don't really know. He kept saying weird things." Tsunade muttered into her hands. Her eyes were lowered to her desk, a little bit of Sasuke was seen.

"Like what kind of weird things?" Sasuke pushed on, he shifted himself a little forward. His hands cupped together in between his legs.

"He'd say that someone was following him, stalking him, I don't know. But it was the way he said it. And the look in his eye." Tsunade told Sasuke what Kakashi once said to her. But at the time she didn't believe him and she still didn't know if there was someone stalking him or not. There was no evidence. So she just let it alone, now look where he was.

"Someone was following him?" Sasuke pondered. Could it have been Naruto? The blonde was a pest but would he go to that extreme? And if he did, then what did he do to Kakashi? Was Kakashi on to him for something he did?

Naruto would make the guy crazy but what for? Did Naruto really follow him? These questions were beginning to give Sasuke a massive headache. His hands moved to his chin, he looked around the office, his lips turned up to side. He leaned back before moving to stand.

"Thanks Tsunade." Sasuke left without saying anything else.

Sasuke shook his head from his four days old memories. Today when Naruto yelled his name, that look Naruto gave him of....knowing.

He pulled in a parking lot of a family owned Italian restaurant, they met here once every two weeks. He looked around for his brother's car, seeing the car parked just ahead of him, he proceeded to open the blazer door and walked a few feet to the double door entrance, with ficus plants on each side of the doors.

He walked on the red carpet to the male behind a podium that went up to his elbows, he wore a black Italian tux that looked a bit goofy on the guy. The man asked for his name, Sasuke did what the guy asked of him. He told him his guest was waiting for him.

Itachi sat patiently in a cushioned chair, waiting for his younger brother. He looked up from his glass of red wine, Itachi smirked at his brother's appearance. He looked like shit!

"Tough day?" He snorted. Swirling the wine in the glass.

"Shut it, Itachi." He grumbled. The Italian guy pulled out the chair, which was slightly uncomfortable for Sasuke. But the weird part when he sat down the guy pushed him under the table.

_Freak!_ Sasuke screamed in his mind as the dude left. He could have done that himself. "How's everything?" Sasuke took the glass of red wine nearest to him and chugged it down. He made a sour face at the taste, he wasn't much of a drinker.

Itachi stared at the red wine that quickly disappeared into the younger guy's throat. "That rough, huh?" He raised an eyebrow at his brother's willingness to get drunk.

"Sort of." Sasuke placed the empty glass next to the plate with nothing except for a little leaf in the middle of it, he thought his heritage was weird when he finally came to America for college, but Italian's were just plain weird, just like that guy there.  
That weird Italian guy came back with a couple of menus. He placed each of them near the two gentleman. Sasuke didn't really need to look at the menu, he ordered the same thing every time he and his brother came here.

The younger rave gave his order, along with his brother they both ordered pasta.

They sat in silence, Sasuke wanted to talk, really he did but nothing came to mind. The food came fast as if it was already prepared, they ate in complete silence, Sasuke looked around the room, they had sat at the same table two weeks ago. Most of the customers here were on their first date or old couples.

"Mother wants you to quit that job." Itachi said in one long breath. The older Uchiha sounded like he argued with their mother and lost, badly.

"I can't afford too." Sasuke murmured still looking around, noticing a few things he'd missed the last time they were there. "So the guy went nuts, who cares?" Sasuke insisted, he finally met Itachi's gaze.

"Apparently mother does. She told me she's going to call you about it, just let her get it out." Itachi closed his eyes, sipping some more wine.

"Yip...pee." Sasuke sarcastically said. His fork twirled, moving up to his opened mouth. A piece of pasta dripped out from his mouth, he slurped it in his mouth. After he finished chewing and swallow the expansive food, he licked where the noodle once was, he felt sauce there, or was it his imagination?

Itachi rolled his eyes at his brother's immaturity, He didn't seem to be in a hurry, the older raven was still sipping his drink. Once he finished his drink a waiter that was close by poured him some more, drinking that even slower than the first, the contents were gone before he started on his dinner. Itachi didn't waste his time at he dug in.

_'Treating The Student'_

By the time Sasuke finished his pasta, he was somewhat full. He told Itachi he was going to leave then. His brother, like a gentleman he was, stood up along with Sasuke. They shook each other's hand. The younger raven turned away without saying goodbye.

"Bye Sasuke-chan!" Itachi called out.

Sasuke face turned a tomato colour. He briefly looked back at his dick of a brother. His eyes turned away followed by his head, he started walking again in hurried pace, he didn't want the chance for his brother to embarrassed him again.

Sasuke's hand dug into his pocket to find his keys, there up ahead was a shadowed figure, leaning on a car next to his. When he got close enough he realized the guy was peeing on the Volkswagen car.

He cleared his throat, the drunken asshole turned with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stared dumbfounded, he took a couple of steps back when he really he could see the boy's unmentionables.

"Fuck!.....coollllddd." Naruto shouted then gave a low growl, someone behind him scared the shit out of him, thus making the blond flinch, his dick came in contact with the cold metal car, scraping the head of his penis on the car door, still shooting out urine.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, he knew what he was doing, but he was wondering if the blond knew what he was doing.

"Peeing, duh?" Naruto rolled his eyes as his head shook. Naruto did a little shake before zipping himself in his boxers and pants. The blond turned to face the Uchiha, wiping his hands on the front of his pants.

Sasuke looked away in disgust. "What are you doing here?" He weakly asked, he then thought about Kakashi. _Somebody was following him._ Sasuke shifted uneasily.

"I just got done eating." Naruto smugly said.

"Where?" Sasuke didn't see the boy at the restaurant, or was he hiding behind a bush?

"Burger King's." Naruto point across the street, wondering why he was being interrogated by his teacher.

Sasuke looked across the street, looking humiliated. "Ah." He spoke.

Naruto immediately frowned, "Why are you here?"

"I just got done eating as well." He said bored, now that he knew Naruto didn't follow him, he eased up bit.

Naruto gasped. "With your date?" His eyebrows wiggled.

"My brother." The raven said in that matter-of-that tone.

Naruto gaped. "Hahaha, so you _don't_ have a life...OK on to a more serious note, when were you going to call me?" He stared at him, smiling.

"I threw it away!" Sasuke furiously said. "I do have a life, baka."

Instead of being mad, he looked utterly confused, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Watch your language." The teacher snapped.

"What...English." Naruto then chuckled. "You watch _your_ language." The blond mocked in a Sasuke tone.

Sasuke gave him a flat look, "No, cursing Naruto. You can't even comprehend Japanese or any other language."

Naruto scoffed. "I can speak Pig-Latin very well." Naruto said proudly, he stuck out his tongue to mock his teacher.

Sasuke clicked his tongue, "That's not even a language, baka."

"Fine. I'll stop cursing if you _help_ me?" Naruto sing 'help me.' as his heels bounced on the lot ground. His eyes shifted around, not looking at anything in particular.

Sasuke's lip curled at the corner, that's when he noticed the boy was almost as tall as he was. The lip curl faded, a couple of inches only separated them in height. The Uchiha looked away.

"Please teacher?" Naruto purred, the blond leaned forward on his tippy toes.

Sasuke flinched at the voice that seemed to purr. He looked back at the boy, something flashed through his eyes. "Fine." His said fast.

Naruto smiled and reached into his pocket, handing him a folded piece of paper, the raven took it without saying anything. He did it for one reason, to get more information out of the boy.

The boy just had to be the reason why Kakashi went crazy. Naruto said something that he didn't catch, he turned away and walk down the walkway, disappearing around the building corner.

Sasuke stared at the spot where the blond had been.

"One of your students?" Itachi's voice interrupted his thought's.

Sasuke's head whipped towards the lowered voice. The raven's breathed a small yes. Itachi pocketed his hands and walked back to his car. He gave a small wave to his little brother as he stepped into his SUV.

Sasuke moved to the driver side, just then a older guy in his mid 40's walked over to the pissed on Volkswagen, keys in hand, Sasuke watched the guy over the roof top, the man shouted when his leg got soak with something. He bent down, thus making him temporally leave Sasuke's sight, he then heard the guy yell, "WHO PISSED ON MY CAR?!?"

There was some scoffing then the other male spotted Sasuke, "Must have been some drunken idiot." Sasuke tried holding back his smirk.

"Yea. Must have been." The guy nodded before pulling out a napkin and wiping down the door. The bald man cursed and muttered under his breath. Throwing down the cloth before opening the now piss free door.

Sasuke was already in his blazer, he soon was drove away.

TBC


	3. Sleeping Pills

Student Seduction

Beta'd ByKurai Kisu

Chapter 3 Sleeping Pill's

Sasuke drove home, with the radio blaring to _Puddle Of Mudd-Control._ He didn't want the ride home to be in utter silence like his brother did.

Sasuke was busy picking the food from his teeth with his tongue, he hated the feeling of leftover food stuck in between his teeth.

He really wanted to talk to his brother. He took a deep breath, why couldn't he just talk to him, without thinking, like he had done with Naruto.

"Pig-Latin." Sasuke snorted out as he lightly rolled his eyes. He stopped near his apartment building, letting traffic by, as soon as it was clear, he took a sharp turn only to be stop by the gates. The raven rolled down his window, pulling a card from the visor, sticking the it through the slip into a metal machine cemented to the ground. The steel gates pulled back. Sasuke pulled the card back and drove in, pushing the garage door on his little remote control that everyone in the complex had. He waited till the garage door was completely up before pulling in. He turn the car off and got out, his neighbors' cars were already there. Sasuke went over to the garaged door side to push a button that was marked closed.

He walked back towards his car but didn't stop at his blazer, walking on towards a shiny brown door that was in front of the front bumper. Opening and closing the door behind him, he shook himself from the cold.

The raven strolled over the mailboxes that were beside a couple of vending Pepsi© machines. He turned the key in the lock, opening the small box, pulling out a couple of envelops and tucking them under his arm as he closed and locked his mail box. He turned around to the elevators, pushing the up button, it flashed on.

Sasuke heard a loud ding, and looked up from his letter's, putting them back under his arm. The door slid open, he walk in, turning around, reaching out, a finger extended. He was about to push the fourth floor when he heard someone yell for him to stop the elevator. Without thinking his hand paused the door from closing. An old, he meant a freaking old, lady and her small ass dog was the who told him to stop the elevator. The dark haired man waited for her, which took awhile. He thought about just letting the door go, he could just send the elevator back down, which she probably wouldn't be near the door when it came back. Sasuke's eyes shifted towards the ceiling. He cursed his mother, if he just hadn't listen to her he probably would have done that to the old lady.

"Thank you, young man." The shrivel, wrinkly lady said once she was a few feet from the elevator with her small dog in her hands. Sasuke, without looking nodded his head. The lady and her dog was secured in the elevator. He pushed the button for his floor. "Two, please." The old woman said. The raven moved his hand up a bit to the button she wanted.

He thanked Kami she'd be getting off soon, her perfume made Sasuke held his breath. The dog licked at the flower pattern sleeve of his master shirt, the beady little eyes stared at him. Sasuke stared right back, looking very disgusted at the moment, he hated purse dogs. The door dinged and the lady slowly walk over the entrance, "Come on Mrs. Muffin. Let's go see Mr. Muffin." She patted the dog on the head. As soon as the lady was out, he pushed a button marked close. The door closed. Sasuke took a breath, he immediately shook his head, the woman's perfume was still there.

_One more floor! Come on, come on._ Sasuke thought happily.

He bolted through the door only to stop himself in his own tracks, he didn't want his neighbors to think he was some kind of weirdo, that ran out of elevators at night, who does that? Not Sasuke. He coughed slightly as he walked on the different colored carpet , he still had his keys in his hand. He stopped at his door, as he inserted the key in the lock, the phone inside his apartment rang. Sasuke hurried himself, throwing the door open and closing it behind, as he rushed over the hard wood floor, there was a little step down that circled around the living room, he moved over to the little table beside his white puffy couch. His hand hovered over top of the corded phone, it was his mother he knew it but he still had to answer, with a long sigh he picked it up, pressing it lightly to his ear. "Hello?" Sasuke was hoping he waited too long and the person on the other end just gave up and hung up.

"Sasuke where were you? I was getting worried!" Yup, it was his over protective mother.

"I just got back from meeting Itachi." Sasuke said like it was no big deal. He scratched the back of his head. Realizing he still had his keys in his hand, the dark haired man looked at the shiny keys before flinging them on the table, with a loud crash, that sent the envelops to the floor. Sasuke grimaced at them as his mother spoke again.

"He told you, I'd be calling you. And you still answered the phone?" Her voice was filled with humor.

Sasuke scoffed, "Don't sound so surprised. I'm a nice person, you know." The raven's hand moved up to his collar to loosen it a bit.

"That's true. I'm just glad you kept your thoughts inside your big head."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sasuke eyes glared at the phone that was pressed against his cheek.

"Well...you do have some thought's that are rather...mean."

He could picture his mother tapping her index finger against her chin. "Hn. Mom I have to go." Sasuke rubbed at the corner to his eye.

"So that's how it is, don't want to talk your mom because she's uncool?" His mother sounded hurt and rude at the same time.

"No mom. I'm just tired, besides your way too cool for me." Sasuke lightened up the mood.

A sigh was passed through the phone, "Alright, if you're going to tell lies, I'll just let you go if...you quit your job." Mikoto suggested.

"Mom its my first job out of college, I had to take it."

"But the news and the nutcase, I just don't want you in the wrong crowd."

"Mom! I'm not in high school anymore, you don't have to worry about it. Mom I have to go." There was a long silence.

"Ai shiteru, oyasumi." She finally said.

"Oyasumi." Was said back. He placed the phone back on the cradle, bent down, collecting the envelops, placing them on the table next to the phone. Sasuke walked in front of his couch, stepping on the small step and walking down a short hallway, he could see his bed at the end of the hall, the mattress pressed against the wall, with white sheets and matching pillows, it was a twin sized bed with no frame. He hated anything bigger, he didn't like more room than he needed.

He turned and sat on his un-made bed and fell back, his hair nestled around him, his eyes closed. Sasuke felt like he was going to pass out, teaching kids was a big pain in the Uchiha's rear. He turned on to his stomach, crawling to the pillows, and laid down, face first into the soft coldness that felt great against his skin, not even thinking about anything in particular at the moment.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Around mid-night, Sasuke woke up rubbing both of his eyes, he stretched, letting his body fall back on the soft mattress. He didn't get as much sleep as he wanted. The raven let out a small yawn before his hand rubbed at his stomach, lazy. He turned on his side to get more sleep, his eyes drifted back closed.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Around 3 A.M. A cross town from the Uchiha apartment, a blond was still awake and couldn't get to sleep, even after he took a warm shower, he was nervous for some odd reason. Naruto stared at the cartoons playing with fire. His couch became uncomfortable as he laid there watching. For that reason he got up, walking over to his TV, looking through the clear cube, filled with movies that were under his TV. His knees bent and his back arch as his hands shifted through, looking at each one before throwing it back to pick up another one. Naruto leaned back without realizing he was about to fall on his ass. Landing on the violet color carpet with a hard thump. He just shrugged it off and pulled out the cube closer to him, so he didn't have to lean off it. Naruto sighed at the ill choice of movies, nothing was on cable and there were no movies to watch. He hated the eerie silence of his place, he wanted sounds. Not the sounds that annoyed him, like his alarm clock, every time it came on in the morning he left it on as he rushed to get clean and dressed.

"Eww." Naruto sigh in frustration, one of the movie cases was a sticky/glosses mess. He brought the case up to his nose, sniffing at the stain, "How did glue get on here?" His eyebrows rose. He brought the other hand up, scratching at the somewhat dried up glue, he turned the case slightly and let the dislodged glue fall to the carpet. That's when he noticed the title on the case,_ Freddy Got Fingered._

"Huh." Naruto let out_._

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Sasuke got up before the shrieking of his alarm went off. He was in the shower, when it sounded. His eyes shot open at the sound, he brushed his body with a loofa. The raven growled as his eyes pointed at the shower curtains, that held Japanese words for peace, harmony and such. But those words Sasuke never lived by, if he did, he'd been one stressed Japanese guy who taught American kids Chemistry. Sasuke did his best to ignore to horrible sound, as he went back to cleaning himself. He had already shampooed his hair and he had just gotten done washing himself, washing down_ there. _The raven just had to wash his face and brush his teeth. He took the soap in his hands, lathering them with suds, he placed the _Dove soap _down, going over his cheekbones and his chin, then back up to run his fingers to his nose, pulling them back then going straight to his forehead. He placed his hands in the running water, his eyes shut the entire time, the Uchiha stepped forward into the water. His hands rubbed at his face, making sure no soap was left behind.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Sasuke stared at the reflection of himself, he just got done brushing his teeth. He had a blue towel drape over his shoulder's and another towel wrap around his waist but in black, bangs hanging away from his pale face and revealing all of his features. His hair was still damp, his bangs dripped with water, slapping on the sink and the floor, some on his feet. His hands laid flat on the corner of the sink top. Sasuke felt water run down the side of his face, he moved to grab at the end of his blue towel and soaked up the water with it. Dragging the towel to his chin, he dropped the end and lowered his head to the drain, his bangs stuck to the side of his face. His mouth parted so he could breath. He pushed himself off the sink and walk out the bathroom right into his bedroom, facing his still un-made bed.

He shifted over to the dresser, that was against the wall just to his right. Standing in front of his white dresser that had five drawer's he pulled the second one from the top. The contents inside were different color Japanese suits, folded so the front side was upright. He frowned, it was Saturday maybe he should wear something else besides a Japanese suit, pushing the drawer, he moved down one. Plain shirts of black and white, again neatly folded. He chose a black button up shirt. Sasuke turned half way, going for to his closet for a pair of pants, most likely they would be white.

Opening the small walk in the closet, he threw the towel off his shoulders, he flicked his shirt, and pulled it on, the end of his shirt had huge upside down 'V.' He moved to one of the hangers and grabbed a pair pants, walking back out, going over to his bed, sitting down, placing one foot in and pulling it up to his mid-thigh before his other leg went in. He pulled it up mid-thigh as well. Sasuke stood and pulled the rest of the way up, shrugging them up to his hips, he buttoned and zipped them up. The raven pulled on his shirt that got stuck when he pulled his pants up. Sasuke fully dressed, walked into the living room, he bypassed the area and went to the kitchen, he went to cabinets over his stove. He stretched and opening the maple colored cabinets, with see-through glass, in a different color. He searched through two cabinets before giving up and going over to the other cabinets just beyond the refrigerator, where the cereal was, finding _Captain Crunch_, he got a bowl from the cabinet beside the cereal. Going over to the sink he pulled on a drawer and fished out a spoon.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Naruto sat watching _Freddy Got Fingered. _He watched it about 3 and a half times. The blond moved over to his VCR/DVD and ejected the tape. Naruto had stayed up all night, watching and planning. His father would be pissed but what did he care, he was on the other side of the world, doing something he loved.

Naruto ate pizza he had ordered a day ago, leaving four slices. He scratched his chin as he pulled the tape out without bothering to rewind it. The blue eyed boy got up from his knees and placed the tape on the couch, he left to go to use the restroom. The blond was so alone, he didn't want his friends over, he never invited anyone over before, it was just him and his father, no one else. He had adult friends but no one his age.

Naruto flushed the toilet after finishing what he was doing. He came out bladder empty, he sat right back on his couch, ignoring the sunlight as it seeped through his curtains, there was a glare that came off the TV, making it hard to watched Saturday morning cartoons. He grabbed the remote off the floor and changed the channel, going through each channel, before stopping at _Fairly Oddbaby_. The tan male threw the remote to the cushion beside him, he shifted himself against the back and pressed harder into the seat cushion. Naruto had on a white long sleeve shirt and strip blue boxers. He scratched the side of his arm as it began to itch. He absent mindedly looked at the clock, noting it was a little past 7.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

After finishing his distasteful cereal, he dumped the bowl and his spoon in the sink, leaving them there for later. He moved into the living room, flopped down on the couch causing the seat to puff up to his side with air that was pushed up. Sasuke stared at the TV, with an indifferent look. He didn't want to watch anything. Nothing good was ever on Saturday, just a bunch of crappy cartoons, that he never watched as a kid. He was too busy studying his ass off, even at that early an age. He stretched his arms behind his back. His back arched and dipped as he rolled his arms back to his side. The sunlight was beating down on him.

There was a huge glass window behind his TV, it over looked the city. He stood up and went over to the it, he pocketed his hands, staring down four floors. Sasuke glanced over to the digital clock that was hanging off the wall, reading: 7:13. He sighed at the time and he bit the inside of his bottom lip.

He thought about calling his student, he didn't want to call pass noon, he had things to do after noon. The Uchiha didn't even care if he woke the boy up. He moved to the hamper in his bathroom, and he dug through the clothes he had slipped off before taking his shower. He found his pants, looking through both pocket's, finding it in his left pants pocket, the raven looked at the 10 digit number. He dropped his pants and went back to the couch with the piece of paper in his hand. Sasuke sat near the phone, he didn't want to use his cell phone, hell his mother didn't have that number, he needed his privacy. His home phone was good enough, he quickly switched from the phone to the clock, reading: 7:29. He reached over to his phone, picking it with the slip next to the pad of numbers, his fingers dialed the phone numbers.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

A toilet flushing was audible, Naruto pissed for the sixth time, he shouldn't have drank all that soda, but that two liter was just begging to be drank. He wiped his hands on his boxers, he didn't want to get anything on his shirt, that would be disgusting. Naruto heard the distant sound of music playing.

_I think I'm drowning_ _Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell_ _that you've created._

Naruto knew that song, it was his ring tone. He bolted from the bathroom, the only thought that was running through his mind was, _It just has to be **him.**_

_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction._

(Muse-Time is running out. Look it up!! Its a good song!!)

Naruto flipped his cell, "Hello?" He said quickly and quietly.

"Baka, get your book out!" Sasuke grunted out. Frustrated he had to do this in the first place.

"Why don't I just come over?" Naruto whispered. He moved back to his couch.

Sasuke sighed, "Student teacher relationship, that's why."

"Uh… oh." Naruto said stupidly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his blank screen TV, "What's wrong?"

"You're going to be mad." Naruto said offhand.

"Hmm. Probably, now what is it?" Sasuke frowned.

"About my books, they're missing." Naruto shrugged. "They might be at school or my book bag, or on that subway, oh or that bus!" Naruto voice sank, "Yeaaaa, I lost them." He scratched his head in shame. Sasuke rub his forehead, his lips tightly pressed together.

"Fine, baka, come over tomorrow! I have an extra book you could use." Naruto remained speechless, his teacher was inviting him over. Fucking A this was awesome.

"Will there be water and you sure about me coming over? I mean the whole teacher and student relationship?"

"I'm not a child molester! Beside we're both male. Nothings going to happen." Sasuke remarked coldly, not relishing what Naruto intended to do with him. _Not yet. _His thoughts spurred. Naruto bit his lip. "Beside, if I somehow do _that_ it probably be with someone way hotter than you...Will bottled water be good?" _Fuck water! Who is this guy, bring me down, stupid water!_

"Well, you make a good argument. Beside, I could fine a way hotter teacher than you." Naruto remark very friendly. "Yea." He breathed, "Bottled water would be fine."

Sasuke snorted, "I bet."

"So, are you going to give me your address?" Naruto suck on his tooth, waiting for Sasuke to say yes or something.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Sasuke was about to hang up, that was until he was insulted by the idiot.

"Wait! That's it? You jerk!"

"I'm the teacher, your the student, I'm right, your wrong. Got it."

"What are you, quoting Matilda? You forgot, you're bigger, I'm smaller." Naruto pointed out to an imaginary Sasuke, then to his own chest. Sasuke cleared his throat. Naruto slowly blinked. "I just realized, I watch too many movies."

"Urusai!" Sasuke spoke in Japanese, thus confusing his student.

"Onegai." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. "I guess I _can _comprehend Japanese!" He mocked in a amused tone.

"That's nice, did you look that up on the computer? Baka!" Sasuke said amused.

"If your sooo right, then you guess!" Naruto huffed.

"13hours." Sasuke smirked.

"TEME!"

Sasuke wrenched the phone away from his ear, " I see you learned a few words, if only you applied that hard work in finding the Japanese words to your homework."

"And leave you without a job, never teme." Naruto shook his head. Sasuke tsk'd. "What time will you be calling me?" Naruto steadily asked. _What am I, in junior high? _Sasuke's back pressed harder into the couch.

"Why does it matter?"

"So, I don't miss it!" Naruto smirked, he looked at the stripes on his boxers, following the path with his eyes to the end.

"Dobe." Was Sasuke one word reply.

"Am not. Geez, I just realized you're suppose to be the teacher, but you're just so immature." Naruto laughed in-between his breathing.

"Your much worse than me...Water, water, water." Sasuke mocked in Naruto's tone of voice.

"Are you...making fun OF WATER!!" The phone creaked as he gripped the phone hard in his hand.

"Sure am." Sasuke smiled.

"My H2O, my colorless transparent liquid. Aqua man would be so pissed right now!" Naruto blurted out.

"Seriously, I'm more immature than you?!?" Sasuke pointed a finger to his chest, his eyes widen. Naruto squinted his eyes,

"I thought we already discussed that. Then let me clear your fog little mind, yes your waayyy more immature than me." Naruto said very slowly.

"Then why am I tutoring you? If you're so mature, hell you can even take over my classes. What do you say water boy?" There was an uncomfortable silence.

"When will you be calling me?" Naruto tried once more.

Sasuke's eyes shut, then he grin, "Noon." He said. Even though he was really going to call around 6:30.

"I can do that." Naruto said back.

"Well then, goodbye, Aqua man."

"Matane!" Naruto called out, hanging up the phone.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Sasuke stared blankly at the scene. He didn't say a word, hell he was afraid to move. He shifted away from the idiot who was screaming. Could this get anymore annoying? And why do people scream? They're not suppose to do that!

It was a beautiful day to be out in the warm sunlight. He crossed his arms around his mid-section, a few droplets of sweat rolled down his pale neck. The guy he was watching, gripped the club in his hands. He looked around, he didn't want to be there, but every Saturday he had to go. His parents were present but he didn't stand by them. Sasuke stifled a yawn, he turned back to the game. Could this guy hurry this up a bit? He glanced over to his mother and father, who were pointing and whispering to each other. Why did they always drag him to this every Saturday, ever since his parents followed him to America, and discovered this stupid, worthless game. They endlessly dragged him to events that he could care less for. The guy swung the club. The little white ball soared through the air. Sasuke grimaced at the sunlight hitting his eyes as he tried to followed the little white object. It was only the eleventh hole, how can people stay and watch this? Sasuke wanted to go, hell he'd rather spend time with Naruto than do this, and that was saying a lot. His parents always did this to him, dragged him to some Kami awful place.

He moved along with the crowd, going to the twelfth hole, he could have gone on the golf cart, but he'd rather walk. When he got there, one guy had already hit the ball. The other guy placed the small ball on the tee off. He briefly wondered what Naruto does for fun, maybe he was harassing someone besides him.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

"This is so stupid, don't do it Naruto." Sakura pleaded, her green eyes batted.

"If he doesn't, he'll be named a loser forever!" Kiba scoffed. Stupid girls, not wanting guys to be guys.

"I'm going to do it, so shut up!" Naruto moved outside to the balcony, he placed his hands around his mouth and screamed, "IT'S MY MONEY, AND I WANT IT NOW!!!!" People below looked up to the blond screaming, some laughed at the idiot, others just ignored him.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Sasuke shook his head, Naruto probably be doing something boring and stupid. The raven moved over to his parents, walking behind them as they continued to talk about the game as it was happening. Sasuke coughed to get their attention, his mother was the first to look at him, she smiled warmly at her son.

"What is it, Sasuke?" She said sweetly.

"I'm leaving." He simply said , wanting to leave as quickly as he could.

"But we were all going to this thing called, Polo. It sounds like fun!" She smiled. Sasuke frowned.

"Mom, its a bunch of guys riding horses hitting a ball with a stick, I'm not missing much."

"Is that want it is? Then we're definitely going, won't we Fugaku." Mikoto glanced at his husband. Fugaku smiled fake and nodded. He was another Sasuke, wanting to get out of here, but was forced to stay.

Sasuke was gladly spared from going to watch the Polo game. He stole his mother and father's golf cart. He's send it right back with a caddie.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Naruto grinned at is work, he had just got back from Kiba's house. The blond looked at his handwriting on a plain white sheet of paper. He walked over to his desk that was behind the couch, sitting down with ease. He dropped the paper to the desk, staring at the sheet with a look that said, 'It's perfect!' It was a do to list. Naruto had all the things he needed for when he went over to his teacher's house, he knew this was pretty fucked up but it was the end results that he was aiming for. He didn't care what this would do to Sasuke, he was tired of being alone, being alone with his mind, he was just glad he had friends.

Naruto sighed, he got up and went to the kitchen to eat some frozen ramen. He blond warmed it in the microwave. He missed the home cooked food that his father used to make. He even made ramen from scratch. His mother Kushina, left when he was around three, she couldn't take it anymore, his father had become distant because of his work. She complained and complained but her words went in and out his father's ears. Naruto sometimes got phone calls from her, a lot more then his father every did. He wasn't supposed to be alone, even when he was ten, he kept chasing off one nanny after another. He didn't want to be raised by other people, that was one of the reasons he went to Edda High, his grandmother was there.

She wanted him to moved in with her, but he just shook his head. Tsunade came over a lot, but when Naruto turned fifteen, he needed more space. She came over less and less, she didn't like it but Naruto asked her for his space. The woman had been mad at her son for leaving Naruto by himself, for seven years. She didn't care if he called him once a month or every other month. She could tell Minato didn't want his son, she thought after Kushina left that's when he grew distant from his son, seven years later he up and left for some job over seas.

Tsunade was proud that Naruto grew up a decent kid. She was real glad that Naruto could smile, despite having bad parents.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Sasuke made his way up to the towering building he loved, it was the tallest one in the city. He walked up a couple of floors, then went to the elevator. His record of most floors achieved was 23 floors, and he 17 more to go. The Uchiha wanted to walk up all the floors someday , but he just got too tired, and when his legs began to hurt that's when he took the elevator the rest of the way up. He opened the door to the outside. There was a blustering wind as he step on the gravel. He went to his right, going straight to his spot, crossing his arm on the cement wall, resting his head on them, and looking down. His leg crossed the other. The raven felt wind going through his hair to the back spike's, one of his bangs flew across his forehead. It was peaceful out there, it always was.

Sasuke looked at the street below for a good 20 minutes before moving over to the front wall that looked over a lake with a bridge going to land. Sasuke watched the bridge raise as a boat passed under it. His eyes followed the steam boat, then witnessed the bridge fall back together. He turned his back, falling on his butt, stones poked him here and there, one of his legs bent, his head rested on the cold wall, staring at the door he came out of. His elbow rested on his bent knee. Sasuke rested there for about half hour before someone called him on his cell phone. He uhsheated his cellular and flip it open to see a name.

"What?" Sasuke muttered. He hated his peace time to be ruined.

"Where are you?" The voice asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Bathroom." He lied. "Can I call you back?"

There was a chuckle, "You're lying. I guess you want some alone time, huh?" The person on the other end hung up. Sasuke brought the phone to his glaring eyes. _Stupid older brothers. _He put his phone back in his pocket.

The raven went back to his peaceful surrounding. It was lacking something, he guessed when his brother called it ruined the place. He let out a growl before moving to the door, looking back once before heading down to his car.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Naruto took a quick nap before taking a good old shower, he and his friends were going to a night club, with fake ID's he got from a guy he know. He was going to drink alcohol, hopefully they would have his favorite drink. He got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a dark orange T-shirt, a black cap was tipped at the side, covering his blond locks.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Everywhere people were dancing with the music and lights of different color swirling around the room. Naruto and his friends watched, talking over the music being played. He laughed, dancing with his group, the night was fill with happy memories. He didn't want to get too drunk so he asked Sakura to keep an eye out for him. Naruto talked to random people, some he liked and some he told to fuck off. The night was perfect, expect they didn't have his favorite drink.

Naruto laughed at a person who was break dancing in a circle of people, he encouraged the guy with the people that were watching. He was glad when Sakura came over and took a drink from his hand, telling him that it was enough. He smiled at her, the blond was thankful that his friends listened and did as he asked. He followed Sakura, she was heading over to their friends, they had smiles on their faces and a drink in their hands. It was like that until 12A.M rolled around stopping the fun. Naruto and his friends walked outside, their arms around each other, leaning and walking together. They were following Shikamaru to his car. Nara drove each one to their house in his black Honda. Nara drove to Sakura's first then Kiba's and lastly Naruto's. The lazy brunette asked Naruto if he needed any help, he just scoffed like a drunken guy who picked a fight with anyone.

Naruto stumble on his feet as he entered his house. He owned the whole place, it was suppose to be a family house yet one a kid lived there.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Sasuke wasn't surprised as his cell phone rang, showing the name of his brother. He moved to answer. "Yea." He lazily said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked huskily into the phone.

"I'm busy tomorrow, why?"

"Mom, wants you do her a fav-"

"Busy!" Sasuke said firmly. He was glad that Naruto was failing his class now. He hung up on his brother, not caring if he called back. Sasuke got home around 9:30 P.M. He had dinner at a Japanese restaurant and went home and straight to soft bed.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

The alarm on his clock went off, he was surprised he wasn't already awake taking a shower. Sasuke blinked as he stared at the number. He sat up and pushed the button in the middle, his legs stretched out on the floor, his arms soon followed. Well he didn't have work so why not wake up at the time he wanted. He wasn't that late, 5:30A.M. He went over to his dresser and picked out an outfit to wear. He picked out a blue and black shirt he got from his mom on Christmas last year he never wore it before. The Uchiha decided it was a perfect time to wear it, grabbing a quick pair of pants and left to take his morning shower.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

He moved into his kitchen with fresh clothes and wet hair, Sasuke made eggs and toasts for his breakfast. It was now 6, and after he was done with his breakfast, he'd call Naruto.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Naruto tried to sleep, he even tried taking sleeping pill's he just got from the store after he came back from Kiba's to take a shower and go to the night club. He didn't really drink that much, maybe one drink and its wasn't that loaded with alcohol. So the pills he got wouldn't do anything, but help him sleep. He only took one, he did fall asleep only to be awake again, that pill he took wasn't that strong, only 20min had passed. He sighed as he threw up his arms, his head shook a bit. He got up from his bed and walked around, he got a glass of orange juice. He brought the drink to his lips as he read the time, 6:22A.M. He was just glad that Sasuke would call at noon. Naruto finished his drink when he heard a tone.

_All the small things_

_True care, truth brings_

_I'll take, one lift_

_Your ride, best trip_

Naruto turned to stare at his cell phone playing and vibrating, he had set that tone for Sasuke.

_Always, I know_

_you'll be at my show_

_Watching, waiting, commiseration _

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_nana nananananananana nana nananananananananana nananana_

_nananana nana nananananananana_

(Blink 182-All The Small Things)

He moved to where he placed his cell by the couch with the charger hook to his phone, unhooking and answered. "A Downo?" Naruto said into the phone.

There was a deep chuckle before, "I see you're obsessed with my heritage, dobe." Naruto sighed.

"Tabun?...You suck, you're suppose to call me around noon...why," He glance over to his clock with tired eyes, "did you call 6:30 in the morning?" He murmured in a pissed tone.

"Oh, I don't know." He sounded like he was stretching. "Just thought you'd be a morning person and be quiter."

"Well...YOU'RE WRONG!!!!" Sasuke growled, his phone tapped against his chin, waiting for the blond to shut up. He brought the cell to his face.

"You done?"

"Almost." Naruto cleared his throat. "TEME, YOU SUCK!"" Sasuke rolled his eyes at that.

"Naruto."

"Kay, me done...So, you get up way to early."

"Hn. Come over around 1."

Naruto thought about it before replying, "Sounds great." Sasuke gave him his address, he made sure that Naruto knew where he lived before hanging up.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Naruto went back to bed. He woke around 10, he showered and ate, he bit into the toast as he look at the address that Sasuke gave him over the phone. The blond knew where he lived, he'd been there before with his grandmother, that was when she wanted him to move in with her only to have her place be too small for the both of them, so she went looking around. Naruto thought, and told her to forget it, he needed his space. Luckily she agreed. Naruto went to his living room to watch anything that was on, nothing really good on, on Sunday. Naruto crossed his ankle over his knee, his elbow rested on the armrest, his fingers threaded in his hair. He was dressed in faded blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a navy blue T-shirt over that, he wore the same cap he did at the night club.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Sasuke got up from the couch to go to his room and made his bed and went to his bathroom to hang up anything that was laying around.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

Naruto left around, 12:36. He headed to Sasuke's house. His hands in his pockets, feeling a small bottle, tracing the rigid lid of a pill bottle. Going down block after block, Naruto look at the building, noting that there was so many windows. He walked cross the street, and went to the front door. He looked around the small office, up ahead were two double doors, the blond pushed them open to see elevators and vending machine, gray mailboxes and a door straight ahead of him He went from the elevator. The door slid open, he went in and pushed the number four. Naruto waited, looking up at the flashing number, he bit his tongue, he could do this. He had to do this. He wanted to ruin his... The elevator dinged as it opened. He walked out, looking around, it was a normal small hallway. The teen walked, looking around at the same time, he walked past his teacher's door. Naruto stopped and looked at the numbers around him, he back tracked to the right number. The blond raised his fist, ready to knock only to drop his hand, at that moment he felt guilty about what he was going to do. He pushed up his sleeve to see the time, 1:01P.M. He switched his gaze to the numbers screwed onto the door. He knocked without any further thoughts. The boy heard someone on the other side as the door opened and Sasuke was there, he motion for him to come in.

"Ano!" Naruto beamed up at his teacher.

"Anata wa honto ni bakayarou!" Sasuke said as his student passed him.

"Nani?" Naruto turned to blink at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he shut the door and moved over to his couch, picking a book off the couch and thrust into the blond's hands.

"Lets stick with English for now." The boy took the book and read the title. He put it at his side and looked around. He did a double take, he found his teacher's bedroom.

"Sit down, Naruto." His teacher came in from the kitchen with a chair and set it in front of the couch, sitting down. Naruto came over and took his seat in front of his teacher who was looking through papers. The blond flipped through the pages and stopped where his teacher was trying to teach his classes. Sasuke handed him a paper with some words. The raven sat back and watched Naruto fill in the blanks.

_'Dreaming Of Drugs'_

"This is where you got it wrong." Sasuke pointed out the correct way. Naruto sighed, he took a sneak peek at his watch.

"Can I have some water in a cup?" Naruto pressed his lips together, looking up at his teacher. He sat on the floor with his back pressed to the couch, his knees bent as the text book rested on them. Sasuke got up and went to get two cups and Naruto heard water being poured. The teacher was careful not to let the clear liquid spill on his carpet. He handed the boy a white paper cup and sat back down.

Naruto took a couple of sips and then placed it on the ground.

Before Sasuke could take a sip Naruto spoke, "Do you have anything to eat?" Sasuke sighed at his cup and placed it down and went to go look for food for Naruto. The blond smirked. He stretched out his leg as he dug through his pocket, pulling out the clear white bottle, pushing down and twisting the lid, the lid pop opened, Naruto chucked a pill out, the white circle stared up at him. He lifted himself up to look over the couch and leaned over, dropping the pill in.

"What do you want?" Sasuke hollered from the kitchen. Naruto quickly pocketed the pill bottle.

He went into the kitchen to see Sasuke standing over the stove, searching through the cabinets, "You got any hot pockets?"

"Hmmm. Yea I do." Sasuke stalked over to the refrigerator and opened it to the freezer, pulling out a box and handed it over to him. As Naruto took the box Sasuke left him, he went back into the living room. Naruto dug through the box and pulled out a plastic wrapper with the hot pocket in it. He went over to the microwave, pulling the wrapper, placing the food item in and set it for 2 minutes. He was wondered if the pill dissolved yet and if Sasuke was drinking it. He heard a few sounds like something dropping. He came back into the living room to find Sasuke on the couch a text book was on the ground in front of his teacher, the book looking like it dropped from the raven's hands. Sasuke was rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Naruto sat on the kitchen chair, he glanced down at his teacher's empty cup.

He smiled and looked at his teacher, "You OK?" Naruto asked.

"I feel sleepy." Sasuke grunted and moved to pick up the book.

"You want to lay down?"

"No. Lets get this done." **_Beep. Beep. Beep._** "What's that?" Sasuke sleepily asked.

"My hot pocket is done!" Naruto jumped off the chair and bounced into the kitchen. He came back with it steaming on a plate, a fork in his hand. He flopped down on the chair and cut a piece and brought it to his mouth. "Ten minute break?" Naruto gulped down the small chuck of hot pocket.

"Hai." Sasuke was having a hard time sitting up, he leaned back and watched the blond eating, his eyes half closed, yawning.

"Kawaii." Naruto blinked up, his mouth moved. He pause and swallow whatever he had in his mouth.

"What's that mean?" Before Sasuke could reply, he fell asleep, his body tipped to the side, falling to the couch with a soft thump. Naruto set the plate on the ground and stood up, stopping near Sasuke's head, he patted and smoothed his hair.

"Sasuke?" He called out, making sure he didn't stir. He grinned evilly before taking off his clothes.

TBC


	4. Child Molester

Student Seduction

Beta'd by- The Evil Twin Of Gaara

Chapter 4 Child Molester

"Nnne." Sasuke breathe out. Everything was on fire, his back was soft and his body was sweating. He couldn't help but thrust up, he thought he was having some kind of wet dream, but it felt too real. He could feel legs beside his hips, he could feel himself sliding through a tight hole as he thrusted up and he feel something thrusting down on him. He could feel himself panting, his eyes tightly closed. He couldn't feel anything else, he couldn't move his arms, and they felt like they were pinned to his sides.

"F-fuck..mm." He heard a voice say, _Who was that?_ Sasuke sleepy mind thought.

Sasuke hair stuck to his face, he tossed his head for side to side, wondering where this pleasure was coming from. He could tell he was close to orgasm, the weight on top of him thrusted down harder. He was then blown away, his precum shot up through his penis and into the warm heat and a tight grip on his shaft. The movement stop then came a groan. The tightness left him of a second, he felt a dip as some sort of weight was applied, he tried opening his eyes, some sort of glosses covered his vision, he saw tan blur going up a yellow something.

The heavily weight dropped on him again. "Nnnae." Sasuke let out, hands rubbed up and down his shoulder's to his pecs.

He felt himself thrusted up without thinking, his body was on automatic, his back bowed. The heavy weight on top picked up the pace.

Sasuke hands gripped the fabric on the couch in between his fingers; his head pressed to the soft fluffy something. He could quite understand his surrounding yet. All of his scenes were zeroed to that one particular spot, he could no longer think, and it was too intense for any coherent thoughts. He knew one thing though; he was sweating, from what though? He wondered why this wet dream felt so real. He wanted to know if this was a dream or was it...really real. The last thing he remembered was Naruto sitting on a chair, eating something... What was it...

Sasuke then remembered that he was sleepy right before he passed out...he passed out, so was this a dream? This dream felt real, his sweat felt feel, the weight on top that was currently thrusting down on him felt real, really real, but how could this be real, the only person that was in his apartment was Naruto.

His hips snapped up followed quickly by a loud audible gasp.

It couldn't be Naruto, it just couldn't be, why would Naruto do this? He had no control over his own hips; he was far to gone to stop this...what is this? It was sex. Right?

Of course, that stupid blond did something and now he was riding him, what for, what is he planning? Was the blond real riding him?

"Fuuckk, Sasuke." That was definitely the blond's voice. "So, good. Teme." At that insult all bouts of whether if it was the blond or not was shot out of the window, it was really him.

"Dobe, stop." Why did he sound weak, the sleepiness wouldn't leave, his eyes tried to open, all it he saw was one big blur of color. "Damnit." Sasuke weaken voice shouted, more precum leaked through his tip and into...Naruto, _his student._ He didn't want to think of the boy doing this to him, but the tightness, the moaning, the thrusting, and the hands that gripped his shoulder's, Kami, why was this so hot? Why can't he wake up and throw the idiot off him?

Naruto gasp, he stared down at his teacher, he felt him shifted under him, as if he knew what was going on and he didn't like it. Naruto couldn't stop now, there was no way he could back out of it now, the only thing to do is to going ahead with his plan.

He knew it would work, all he had to be convinces other people, well it did happen, he just had to stretch the truth a little. His hands rubbed along the pale neck, up and down, he wanted to lean down and cuddle up to his teacher, but he couldn't. He had to stay focus and not get to emotion about this, it was just rape sex. Naruto being the rapist and Sasuke the victim, no one will ever believe the teacher after a child accused of raping them, they always favor the child over the teacher, and why a child would falsely accused a teacher of raping them. No one would believe the teacher side of the story.

It was safe to say this plan was perfect, even in the first staged of planning.

Naruto glanced around, not wanting to look at what he was doing; did this mean he was screw up? He looked at the TV and then outside world, he grew tired of it and looked back to see his panting, sweat covered teacher. A long bang stuck to his forehead, he looked back to watch his teacher disappeared inside of him, he reached down, stroking himself.

"Teme." His back bend, thrusting down, harder. He looked down through his blond bangs; he rubbed his chin on his shirt, getting rid of the messy sweats that gather under his jaw. He gasped and thought: almost there, almost, there!

Cum came running through the blond tip, shooting up and falling onto the raven's chest. Naruto waited until he felt Sasuke seed, he knew if he clutched his bottom Sasuke would more likely cum, hard and fast, he quickly did that, squeezing tightly around the shafted inside of him, he felt warm liquid spry inside of him. His face scrunched up at the warm cum shot into him, his face shot down to looked at the Uchiha's face, he was in trouble!

Sasuke eyes were fully opened, staring unbelievable into his students face. His blinked his eyes from Naruto's face to be they were connected; his mid-night eyes widen to see himself inside of a male student. He shot up, throwing the boy off of him; he watched the blond fell to the ground and winching in pain.

"Teme, what was that for?" Naruto hands immediately went to his backside.

Sasuke got his elbows under him, he bent his mid-section staring at his limp penis in shock, "Naruto...did you just.."

Naruto sprung up to his feet, "So." His arms crossed over his chest, shrugging.

"Fuck!" Sasuke pushed passed Naruto, going straight to his bedroom and then to the shower. Naruto looked on, he walked over to his falling pants. He shrugged them on and padded over to the white fluffy couch. His shoes were lying next to the table beside the couch, pulling them on. He threw over his arm over the couch's back and looked at the corner of the hallway. He rested his chin on his arm, waiting for his teacher to clean up and come back to have a little chat about what just happened.

_'__Upside Down'_

"What the fuck, what the fuck!" Sasuke chanted into the shower, his hands were lather with soap, scrubbing his privet parts of the mess and feeling that was left behind by...his student. Sasuke tilted his body to the wall, laying his head against the cold surface, his hair gripped with water.

_'__Upside Down'_

"Was this what Naruto wanted?" Sasuke whispered. His eyes down cast at the drain, "This is what he planned? Having sex with me? What for?" Sasuke lifted his head from the cold surface, he straightened his postures... He looked towards his shower curtains, reading the symbol: Love. He sickly chuckled at it, this is what Naruto planned! His eyes narrowed, and thought was this what Kakashi tried to warn everyone about, but no one believed him and now look where was he at. Naruto that sick little brat did this for a reason!

He shook it off and stepped out of the tub, he yanked a towel off a hanger. He dried himself raw, he didn't want any leftover substances on his body. He walked to the door and entered his bedroom, he didn't know if Naruto left or stayed. He quickly went over to his dresser and fished out a white button up shirt with red outlines of a phoenix, the head rested on the top chest and the tail flew on the back and pulling on black tight pants before walking back into the living room, to find a pair of sky blue eyes staring at him.

"You! Why are you still here?" He snapped at the boy on his couch, looking like nothing even happened.

Naruto blinked at his teacher rage, he shrugged, "You want me to go after you raped me?"

Sasuke flinched, "I didn't rape you. You raped me!" He pointed his finger to his chest.

Naruto playful rolled his eyes, "Now how is that supposable?"

"You drugged me! You did all of this, for what? Huh? For shits and giggles?" He threw up his hands.

"First I don't giggle!"

"Like I care." He scoffed.

Naruto turned around in his seat and grabbed the remote off the ground; he turned on the TV and searched for something to watched. "You outta. Since you raped me and everything." Naruto arms thrown over the back, he shifted himself into the couch's softness.

"Are you fucking crazy? Or you just love to screw with people. You know what you did Naruto, stop making excuses." Sasuke wanted to step forward, but he was already in enough trouble as it is, he didn't want to punch a mirror as well.

"I did nothing wrong."

Sasuke bit his tongue. "You raped me."

"I see nothing wrong with that." He flipped a couple of more channels.

"Get out!" He pointed to the door.

Naruto threw down the remote and got up, glanced at the time, 7:13 P.M. He stretched out and then grunted at his backside pain, he never done that before, he never had sex, so Sasuke took his virginity, not like he cared. He gave that up for his plan.

Sasuke didn't wait for the blond to do as he said and left and went back into his bedroom.

Naruto sighed and then something caught his attention, Sasuke cell phone. He spared a glance to the hallway before picking up the phone.

_'__Upside Down'_

Naruto left Sasuke apartment but not the building, walking to the elevator with Sasuke's black and red razer in hand. He moved into the elevator and presses the down button. The door closed on his smiling face, his eyes shifted to one corner to the next. He raised the cell phone, flipping it open, dialing, 911, pressing it against his ear, hearing it ring twice before a woman's voice asked what's his emergency was. He smiled, before putting on his little act for the cops.

_'__Upside Down'_

Sasuke sat on his bed, his hands covered his face. He shouldn't have Naruto come over, what was he thinking? He thought he was getting closer to the truth about Kakashi, but now he was in deep. Sasuke sighed deeply; he stood up and went into the living room, glancing around the room before stepping down only the small step. He grimaces at the couch; his eyes rake the soft cushion to find any spots that happened to be leftover from his and Naruto _thing_ that they did.

Sasuke wanted to burn that icky couch and happens the memory's that it congers up. He fisted his palms and headed back into his bedroom. He couldn't sit still, pacing seems to work. The feeling of how tight Naruto was kept coming back into his mind, so what if its been awhile since his last sexually contact.

Sasuke paced fastened, he was surprised that his pacing didn't burn a mark on his carpet. What could he do, call and talk to the boy, making sure he wouldn't blab to anymore, even through he didn't and Sasuke didn't have any willing part in the actives. Sasuke walked into his open door bathroom and then back out, doing it a couple of more times.

He felt powerless to do anything; yes he invited his student to come over, only to tutored him! Not drugging him and Naruto did that thing on top of him. That was uncalled for!

Sasuke if a quickly turn and dropped himself on his bed. "Want do I do? Tell Tsunade? No.. grandson." Sasuke was at a lost. Everyone that he could tell knew the blond and wouldn't think that Naruto could ever do that. There was nothing he could do. He had another secret he had to bottle up. He was piss he had too, stupid Naruto!

Sasuke shot up, pacing and biting his lip, his hands rested above his hips.

Sasuke thought about taking another shower just to calm his nerves and his itchy body, stripped in a hurry and going to take one more before he went to bed.

_'__Upside Down'_

"Yes. It happened just a few minutes ago." Naruto said into Sasuke stolen cell phone. "An-d I took his cell phone to call you." Naruto let out a loud gasp as if he had ran from his rapist. "No. He asked me to come over," Naruto took a breath, "And he just jump me from behind after I asked from a bottle of water."

Naruto eyes shifted as he listened to the woman talk.

"Yes...No. I'll be there in 7minutes." Naruto heard her say a couple of more things before she hanged up. Naruto smirked, "Sucker!" He flipped the phone shut and strolled to a nearby bus bench.

_'__Upside Down'_

"Fuck." Sasuke yawned and blinked tiredly up to the plain white ceiling, a ceiling fan was on, he could feel mid-cold air beat down on his chest; his hair flew to the one side. He turned it on as he exit the bathroom, the fan noise filled the room. It was like being on the skyscraper again, except for the view, but when Sasuke closed his eyes he was there, he staring aimlessly at the lake in his daydream.

He tried thinking that the sex with Naruto never happened, he was at peace and for the moment he went to sleep.

_'__Upside Down'_

Naruto stared up at the glowing police sign. A stoop separated Naruto from filing a police report, he un-pocketed his hands and went inside.

A redhaired male came walking over to the blond. "I'm Gaara. What do you want kid?" His Aquamarine pierced his blue eyes.

"Ocean." Naruto muttered dumbly as his eyes gap at the beautiful color eyes.

The police officer raised...a non-haired eyebrow... That's when Naruto saw that and snapped out of his eye exam, "I called about the rape."

"Follow me." The redhaired with a blue and white police cap and uniform with a golden pin that said: Gaara and no last name. He walked back towards his desk, he went over to a dark green cabinet to get a form, he gestured with his hand to the boy to sit.

Naruto back stiffen at the hard surface, even on the bus and had to put his knees on the cushion seat, they weren't allow to stand on the bus, if only he could. "Could I stand?" He looked pleading at the officer.

The Aquamarine guy nodded.

"Start at the beginning. Place, time, and what happened." The guy looked up and took a pencil from a cup.

_'__Upside Down'_

Blinking eyes opened to a fan twirling about, he sat up and glanced at the time. He moved off his bed and dragged his feet to his closet, pulling it open and reaching in to pull a black and red suit from a hanger. Strolling over to his bed to place the suit lightly down, his back straight, his hands came up to run his fingers through his hair, then raising them above his head.

A couple of pops and cracks were heard, he always felt good after a stretch, he reached from the bottom the his shirt, tugging the martial over his head, and then undoing his pants, striping himself form the pants hugger's. He reached for the pants bottom on his bed and place one foot in after the other, clasping the pants buttons together before going for the top.

He already had two showers so he was fairly clean, so taking one wasn't necessary.

His fingers worked up the tabs on his suit, he went over to his shoe rack in the closet, taking a pair that went well his outfit, he shifted his feet on the carpet, siding over to his bed, sitting and throwing his shoes on. He went into the kitchen from breakfast, making eggs and bacon, standing over the stove with a pan with eggs frying.

He yawed and moved to a plate he had out, he scrap the eggs onto the plate, he went over to the microwave and got his bacon out. He set the plate on the counter facing the side of the couch. His fork played with the eggs before stabling a larger chuck and brought it up to his mouth.

He ate every bit and brought the empty plate to the sink, he whipped his hands together and moved to the couch, he paused before sitting down.

_'__Upside Down'_

Naruto had to sleep on his stomach; he was a fool to think it wasn't going to hurt all night along. He should had looked up gay sex on the internet before he actually forced himself on Sasuke's dick. He shifted his buttock and winch, yup, it still hurts. He thought tomorrow would be better and the pain would be gone but no it was still there.

That Gaara guy did file a report and the local news channel heard his call over a police scanner and came rushing over to get more information about a teacher raping one of his male students. He was glad he wasn't taped and just asked questions about his awful experience, when really it wasn't.

Naruto pushed himself up, his butt hovering over his ankles, he was afraid to sit back on his feet. His palms pushed to the bedsheets.

_She's a fast love professional  
Crafty, bold & beautiful  
Stage right  
Lock eyes  
I swear it's magical._

Naruto blinked at the song that came out of his cell phone, he looked to the floor to find his phone, he flinched, he didn't want to reach down, it was just Sakura, no way was he going to hurt his backside just to be yelled at about her Sasuke raping him. He pressed his lips together at the phone and once again moved to hover over his blue covered pillow.

_Her name is Melanie  
Says she digs my melodies  
Likes how I move  
Thinks I'm cool  
That's what she said to me  
Big stage, bright lights  
Short love, long nights  
Frequent flights through the skies to see stars  
I come back to town  
She's hanging around  
It still feels so real  
But we can't go too far_  
(By- John Legend-Stereo)

The ring tone ended there and was glad about it. Naruto leaned forward, pressed heavily into the pillow, he groaned and thought what he did was a big mistake, if Sasuke hadn't woke up he'll probably chicken out. Naruto slide the covers from himself and leaned back, slipping a foot over the edge and got up.

His feet padding across hard wood floors, getting ready to take a shower, hoping to relieve some of the pain. He stood under the shower head thoughts about what happened passed through his mind. He took the soap in his hands had went over his chest and navel to then lower, next was his arms and legs.

_'__Upside Down'_

His sighed and made a face before reaching around, scrubbing whatever that didn't hurt the most. He turned around to wash away the subs, his back bow at the contact on his ass; he took a calming breath before turning back around. He grabbed his _Head And Shoulders_ flipping the cap, squinting the white gal on his hands, setting the bottle down before running his hands to his hair, rubbing through his hair, he turned to wash out his hair. He didn't know why he was taking a shower, he wasn't going to school today, he still hadn't inform his grandmother that he been rape, the news people will do that for him.

Naruto pulled opening the curtains and stepped out on a small blue rug, he reached over to a hamper and grabbed a towel, whipping himself down, wrapping the towel around his hips before going to his room and searched the floor to find fresh clothes.

Naruto's feet shifted a few clothes searching for anything that he thought was clean, he found his dark red shirt with black words, SOMEBODY _has to make_ THIS SHIRT LOOK GOOD. He then found a pair of grey sweatpants, draw strings dangled over his crotch as he moved to his kitchen.

Naruto twisted a wet bang as he went over to his cereal box that was laying out on the counter next to a bag of green apple's, _Flakes_ he went over to the refrigerator and grabbed the jug of milk, he already had a blue bowl out, pouring the _Flakes_ before the milk, pulling out a drawer to find a spoon, he grabbed the bowl and pushed the drawer back in with the sway of his hips.

He strolled into the living room, where the TV was already on, he sat back on his couch and turned to the news as he scoop a spoon full and pop it into his mouth...

_'__Upside Down'_

Sasuke stared wordless at the TV, noting was really on, he was just wasting time until school starts, he was staring a TV show _Saved By The Bell._

The show was interrupted by a phone ringing by his side, he looked at the phone before answering.

"Hello?" Sasuke face turned to worry when he heard crying, he hunched over his knees, "Mom?"

"Sasu-ke." Her crying was fancily.

"What's wrong? Is dad OK?" Sasuke quickly asked.

"Why...did ..you do it?" She gasped in between her words.

Sasuke brows knit together, "Do what?" He sounded a bit miffed.

"Don't do that, you know what you did, it's all over the news! Sasuke!...That poor kid." She gasped and started breathing more slowly.

Sasuke hanged the phone up when the other line went died; he grabbed the remote and turned it to the news.

A blond woman stood in front of Edda High School, a microphone in her hand, a blue line was showed at the bottom in white words was her name: Ino Yamanaka.

"Coming live from Edda high a teacher is caught molesting a child will have more on the development at 11. Back to you Hinata." Ino passed on to her fellow anchor.

_'__Upside Down'_

Hinata sat straight up as she spoke, _**"Uchiha Sasuke molested Uzumaki Naruto a 17 year old boy after going over to his house to work on his Chemistry. Naruto called the cops just a few minutes after the brute raping, with the phone of that of Uchiha Sasuke."**_ At the bottom of the screen a blue line came up and words appeared from the left: Sasuke Uchiha, 26, Charged With Molesting A 17 Year Old.

Sasuke eyes widen the entire time. Naruto did this! He actually went to the cops and told them that he was raped by him! Sasuke blinked his phone? Naruto stoled his phone and called the cops with it!? Sasuke breathe gasp from his mouth and flung himself back, "Bunch of idiots!" Sasuke viciously pressed the power button, off went the TV.

Sasuke, with all his might threw the remote at the TV, busting at the remote went through, a hole was now visible. Sasuke grimace at the busted TV.

Damnit Naruto.

_'__Upside Down'_

Naruto chuckled lightly at the news, he switched it off and went to his sink, he wasn't much hungry anymore, dumping his _Flakes_ and milk down the drown, placing the bowl on the counter. He gripped the edge of the sink, this..is what he wanted...right? He didn't know anymore, he definitely couldn't go back now.

Naruto went back to bed; he shifted under the covers, he felt...bad, not for him or want he went through but for...Sasuke.

_'__Upside Down'_

Sasuke walked into Edda High, everyone gave him death draggers, and he ignores them in favor to talk with Naruto's grandmother. He walked through the office and down the hallway, into the third door.

She was standing in front of her desk, leaning back on it, her eyes snapped open as someone bragged in.

"Your grandson is one sick-" Sasuke murderously rant was cut off.

"Uchiha you're suspended, get out!" Her eyes pointed at the young man.

"Suspended? Why? He drugged me! He raped me!" Sasuke pointed out.

Tsunade had enough, "If you don't go, I'll call the police! And how dare you speak about my grandson in that manner!" She pushed herself from her desk; she went around and sat in her chair. "Get out. Uchiha."

"Fine!" Sasuke went open slamming the door, he reopen and done it again. He left and never looked back.

TBC

a/n sorry it took me awhile. Been going through some....stuff.


	5. Consequence

Student Seduction

Beta'd by- The Evil Twin Of Gaara

Chapter 5 Consequence

It's been one week since he was suspended, for being accused of raping one of his students. A court date marked on his calendar and attorney to help him fighting accuse of rape. He was innocent, he didn't think his attorney believed him though, and he had fired two of them and found one that actually believed he was innocent. There were a few calls a day, from parents of the child from his class calling to yelled at him and called him a sicko. He laid on his couch his arms behind his head, staring up at the peach colored ceiling; there wasn't any noise to distract him for his thoughts.

Sasuke turned to face his broken TV, he had called a repairman, he'll be over tomorrow, taking his TV and giving him a replacement until his TV was fixed and then brought back to him all repaired.

Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening to him, all he wanted was to teach, it was ruined by one loud mouth blond. He hated to adamant his mother was right, he should had quit his job, now his mother won't talk to him, nobody would. Everyone believes a idiot you drugged him and rode him into his couch. Sasuke wanted to go over to the blonds' apartment to force the blond to tell the truth so he could have his life back the way he had it.

Sasuke sighed, what could he do? He was innocent but everyone thought he was guilty. How can you fight against that? He couldn't go anywhere, he was sure everyone knew what he looked like; those stupid reports posted his picture on TV.

Since lasted week, he had taking 49showers and 12baths, he still could feel the blond on him, he wanted to know why he couldn't stop thinking about what happen just one week ago, everything was going smoothly just like a bolt of lighting it came crashing down.

Damnit! His mother had to be right.

_'My Nightmere'_

Naruto didn't know this was the right thing to do; he just had to do it. Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist, it was a windy day, he worn a light grey jacket. He left his house around 11, he hadn't gone to school since the news people brought the story of Sasuke raped him. Sure it was his fault; he'll adamant it to Sasuke only.

Naruto walked clear cross the road, walking straight onto the pathway towards a building, going inside and to an elevator, going towards a door he hadn't seen in a week.

_'My Nightmere'_

Sasuke eyes were closed, his breathing had even out, time past as he waited for sleep to come. His face scrunched up, he couldn't sleep, what was worse he was tried to sleep on the couch that thing they did the nasty on... Sasuke tightly closed his eyes to the in coming sunlight.

Sasuke could see red behind his eye lids, bright and warm; he turned his head away from the sources of light. Sasuke didn't hear a door opening and a sneaky little blond came tip toeing in his apartment unnoticed to his teacher. He saw raven hair peek out from the side of the couch. He licked his chap lips as he inch closer to the back of the couch, he kneel to the floor, crawling on all fours and bracing himself on the couch. He lifted himself to peer at his sleeping teacher; his hair covered about half of his face.

Naruto crouched back down, he turned and then pushed his back against the couch's back, his head was tilted up in thought, he tapped a finger on his left cheek. What could he do? Leave? Stay? Wake his teacher up?

Waking the teacher up had won.

Naruto jumped to his feet, his hands gripped onto the couch, pulling himself up, looking at his teacher before leaning forward, his feet lifted up off the floor, his mid-section balanced as he inched closer to the unsuspecting raven. He sucked in his bottom lip, he stared silence at the other male. He smiled widely as he come up with the perfect solution to wake his teacher.

"BOO!" It was so loud that Sasuke bolt up and fell off his couch, landing face first on the hard surface with a very loud thump.

Naruto lost it; he fell backwards in a healthy fit of laughter. He knew the raven would be startled but that was had been priceless.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke screamed from where he had fell.

Naruto rubbed at his tearful eyes, "I need a shower."

Sasuke was speechless; he dumbly stared at his floor, until he saw a droplet of blood off to the ground, smashing to the ground in a circle. "Baka!" Sasuke sneered.

"You gave me a bloody nose!" Sasuke index and middle finger clutched at his nose, holding back the rest of the blood. He got a leg under him and raised himself up and turned, he step on top of the little step going down the small hallway into his bedroom to turned to his right and into the opened bathroom door...

Naruto just happened to follow by bloody nosed teacher. He watched him search for toiled paper under the sink.

Sasuke grabbed a toilet paper, holding it under his nose; he blinked up at the boy next to the door frame. "Get out." Sasuke whispered heatedly.

Naruto gazed turned to the shower curtains, noticing the Japanese words, none that he could translate. "I need a shower, teme."

Sasuke stood up, he kept a good distant between them, "Why the hell for?"

Naruto blinked back his gazed to Sasuke, "My water was turned off."

"And you came here to your so called rapist?"

"You're still mad about that teme. Why?"

Sasuke flinched, "Why does it bother me? Oh gee Naruto, you ruined my life, and its barely started."

Naruto eyes went downcast, "Can we talk about this later, after my shower at least."

Sasuke dark eyes flashed a disturbing look to Naruto. He walked and stopped, he waited for Naruto to get out of the way.

_'My Nightmere'_

Humming a soft tone in his teacher's shower as he washed his hair, he was glad Sasuke was at least talking to him. Naruto tilted his head back into the spray, turning his head from side to side, washing out the shampoo.

Naruto didn't bring any clean clothes, he just had to redress in his old ones. After his body was washed from body oil, he stepped of the tub, he glanced around to find a towel, he should have asked Sasuke where they were. Naruto began to open cabinets under the sink, no towel's. Naruto sighed at this, he got up and looked around once more. He was glad he had too, he found a couple of colorful towel's, taking one into his hands, wiping down his bare chest to his legs, then over his arms.

Sasuke paced in his living room, his bloody nose had stop awhile back. He didn't know if Naruto being here was a good thing. He could just throw the boy out. His thoughts ended as he heard a door open, most likely his bathroom. He stay where he was at, he waited for Naruto to come in. He was only a few minutes before the blond came into view.

_'My Nightmere'_

"Thanks." Naruto muttered weakly.

"No problem, since I'm a nice guy." He grunted out.

Naruto gazed was downward, "You have to be, since I'm in your house."

Sasuke back up as the blond came over to the couch to sit down. "Why are you here? You did hear about your grandmother suspending me."

"Of course, it's all over the news."

"Gee that makes me feel a lot better." He walked into the kitchen for a second before coming back.

Naruto began looking around, ignoring what Sasuke was saying to him, his eyes drifted to the couch, wondering if the raven cleaned up their mess. "What have you been doing, since the news came on."

Sasuke walked over to his broken TV, staring down at the blue eyes. "Well, I been getting up at 8, showering, eating, I can go outside because people glare at me. Oh and yea my mom would return me calls." Sasuke ranted on.

Naruto muttered something under his breath.

Sasuke eye twitched, "What was that?"

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, "I hadn't talked to my parents in months." Naruto eyes pointed on the floor.

Sasuke stared at him awhile, "Is that why-Nevermind." Sasuke shook his head; he was what to say something mean... Sasuke turned around to face the window; he walked forward, reaching out to rest his palms on the wooden trim. He looked below, watching people walk around, cars going down the streets. "Get out." He said firmly, leaving no hint of remorse in his voice.

"I'll scream." Naruto voice sounded very serious. "And then what would you do?"

Sasuke hands tightly into fists, "You love to piss me off, don't you Naruto." Sasuke eyes half lid, he felt bad and didn't know why. Naruto screwed him over and why does that make him feel bad?

Naruto dug through his pants pocket, revealing the raven's cell phone.

"..." Naruto could find any words. His eyes stared at the phone with digest. A shadow figure block the rays of sunlight, a pale hand came into view, gripping the phone and jerk it from Naruto's hand. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke pocketing his phone.

"Stay if you want too." Sasuke said quickly and moved back into the kitchen.

Naruto chuckled quietly, "Can I have some water?" Naruto grimace when he heard a glass busted quickly followed by, 'damnit' by Sasuke.

"No water Naruto." Sasuke sneered.

"Come on. My water was turned off, I'm dying of thirst." Naruto complained.

Sasuke stood over the counter top, broken glass in the sink, he had a cut on his palm, and water was running over his wound. It wasn't that deep, like a paper cut, but it wasn't from paper.

Pale blood running down the grey sinks and disappear through the drain, this was the second time he get hurt today, and both from Naruto's doing. He was to busy with clean his scar hand to noticed the blond came walking in.

"You hurt yourself again?" Naruto said astonished by the raven as a clumsy idiot.

Sasuke head shot up, his lips thin out. He went back to clean up his hand, he turned off the hot water and moved over to a drawer that contains the washcloth. He grabbing a solid blue one and laid it in his wounded hand, his fingers clasp the cloth in his hand. Sasuke turned and went back over to the sink, taking a blue cup, turning on the cold, filling the water to the top. He reached out the the side with the cup towards Naruto. He felt a hand take it from his hand, he moved passed the blond drinking down the liquid with ease.

Naruto gulp what was left in the cup, he glanced at the bottom of the empty cup. He moved over to the sink, lying the cup next the to the bits of glass, sparkles stared up at him, bit of blood stuck on a few broken glass. He turned to go find his teacher, he found him sitting on the couch, staring at his hand, his other hand rubbed at the back of his hair. Naruto could see the clothe soaked in blood.

Naruto moved closer to the back of couch, he stood near the armrest, Sasuke near the other armrest. Naruto press his mid-section heavily on the back, his dropped his arms to on the seat cushion's, his head turned to Sasuke.

"You hungry?"

Sasuke blinked. His head turned around from the clothe to an upside down Naruto.

"Food, teme." Naruto kicked his feet.

Sasuke scoffed. "Why are you still here?"

Naruto smirked. "Because if you throw me out I'll scream and we both know what would happen." Naruto could had sworn the raven said something about 'murder' he wasn't to sure though. "Let's order food." Naruto squirmed in delight of ordering food. "What do you feel like?"

_'My Nightmere'_

Sasuke stared silence at his hand, not really hearing what Naruto saying. He couldn't care less, the baka threaten to scream if he did throw him out, which will screw him over even more.

"Teme! Are you listening to me?" Naruto slid his body over the couch, his feet following, he did a weird roll as he adjusted himself upside up, he throw his back into the cushiony couch.

Sasuke raised the cloth from his hand, he was glad the bleeding had stop, he dropped the washrag on his lap, "Order what you like." Sasuke said as if he could care less.

Naruto smiled big, "Sweet!" Naruto reached over to the phone, picking up and pushed a couple of buttock's, he brought it to his ear, he waited as he heard the phone rang through.

_'My Nightmere'_

"Sweet." Naruto finished ordering. He reached over top and dropped the phone upon the cradle. "Pizza will be here in 15minutes."

Sasuke brows frowned, "You didn't ask me what I want on the pizza. I'm paying right."

Naruto shrugged. "If you don't like wants on the pizza just pick off the tops you hate."

Sasuke scoffed but didn't reply.

"So, you live here alone." Naruto chatted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "If I did I wouldn't be in this mess."

Naruto sneered, "Drama queen." He whispered low even for his teacher to not hear his comment.

Sasuke sucked on his tongue, "Alright Naruto. You tell me why you're so obsess with Naruto or I will throw you out. And I don't care if you scream."

Utter silence met both raven and blond ears. Sasuke could wait for a long time for the idiot's reply. He glanced over to the boy, not evening caring who he flinch, and had a little hint of fear in his blue eyes.

"My father." He finally said. "He left about seven years ago."

"Is he obsessed about water too?" There was a hint of smugness in Sasuke voice.

"No." Naruto simple said.

_'My Nightmere'_

"Minato wants your intake on the situation?"

Lights flashed and people hollowed.

"I will confront the problem. That is all." Minato stepped back for the podium, with a couple of people followed behind him as he went back into the building.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what will you do?" One of his yes men asked.

"Like I said. I will confront the problem head on." He replied angry, not liking to repeat himself.

"Does that mean you will go back to the states?" Another yes men asked.

Minato sighed, "Yes... I haven't seen my son in years. And now a teacher raped him. If I know this was going to happen I would have brought him with me, just to save myself the embarrassment he caused." He turned around to his men.

All of them nodded.

_'My Nightmere'_

"He works for a company that manufacturers bottle pop. He hates water, its their rival, thats what he told me." Naruto said with an indifferent tone he normally has.

"That's why you're so obsess with water, because your father dislikes it."

"Pretty much." Naruto nodded, a corner of his mouth was dip down.

They were startled by a loud knock at the door. The sound knock Naruto from his self-pity, he leap off the couch, jogging closer to the door, "food." He said before twisting the door handle. He grinned up at the pizza guy, "Sasuke money." He singed.

The raven came up behind him, handing the money over to the pizza dude. "I'll give you 2hundred dollar," He pushed Naruto out the door, "Take him."

Naruto pushed back on the hand, yelling, "Jerk!"

_'My Nightmere'_

Naruto ate about 5 slices and Sasuke ate like 3, some on the topping were picked off by Sasuke... Naruto was lying heavily on the couch, a hand rested above his navel. He looked up at Sasuke with a look of wondering on his face, "Why didn't you throw me out?"

Sasuke blinked, he was sitting opposite of Naruto, a coffee table speared them. "This is stupid but your the only one I have talk to in a week. I guess I'm really lonely enough to talk to my rapist." Sasuke smirked.

"Can a rapist be pure and innocent?" Naruto chuckled.

"Only if he's insane." Sasuke shot back.

Naruto peer an eye at him, a little smile was forming. "You think I'm crazy?"

"You have your moments." Sasuke bit his tongue.

Naruto laughed, "Who knows, maybe I am." Naruto pushed himself to sat up, he scratched at his tan cheek.

_'My Nightmere'_

It was around 8 when Naruto got up to use the restroom. He walked in and closed the door, the toilet seat was already lifted, he shuffled over to the white urinal bowl, unzipping and followed by the button fly, and he dug his little friend out, aiming and firing.

Naruto huffed a relive sighed, his head titled up. He felt himself emptying, he shook his member twice before placing himself back in, he flushed, he was about to whip his hands on his pants.

"Use the sink!" Naruto heard the raven yelled through the closed bathroom door.

Naruto scrunched his brows together, "There's germs' in there." Naruto turned his head, looking over his shoulder.

"Not as much on your pants. If you use soap and hot water there will be fewer germs." Sasuke lowered his voice, "Moron." Sasuke was in his bedroom, making his bed that he forgot to make this morning. Sasuke flipped a cover in the right direction, he flipped his pillow over. He nodded as he leaned back to see his handy work. He smiled when he heard running water, his smiled soon went south, why didn't he thrown him out? Expressly when the idiot scared the shit out of him! The bloody nose, the cut on his hand...why hadn't he thrown him out? Kami! Was he really that lonely?

_'My Nightmere'_

The blond smirked evilly; he stared out of the balcony window. Minato walked over to the little light that was there. One of his yes men had everything arranged for his flight, he calculated the date he be flying in, he wanted to be there when the monster was put away. So, on the court day when the final judgment he would be there, with his nose help up high.

He probably wouldn't talk to his son; he was just going to save face. The press here were wolfs, feeding as the rape his son indulger, he was miffed when the press first came to him, telling him his son was brute raped by one of his male teacher's. His face was shock as they took pictures that he later seen front pages of any newspaper, they were eating this up.

Minato sneered, he leaned next to the frame glass window, his arms cross over his brood chest.

_'My Nightmere'_

Naruto placed his hands under the hot water; he had soap in his hands, he scrub and washed away the subs... He flicked his hands, water sprayed everywhere. Naruto walked over to the door, he reached for the handle, not caring if they were wet. He opened the door to see Sasuke nodded his head to his bed. "Weirdo." Naruto mumbles as he once again shook his hands.

Naruto went over to the dresser, his fingertips traced along the trim of the ends of the drawer. His hands pulled at the drawer, sliding it open to business suits. He smiled down at them, his eyes gazed over each one before bring his hand into to feel the fabric of the first one he had seen. He loved to feeling as his fingertips ran over the trim of the outline roses, "You like roses?"

Sasuke snapped over to the voice, he didn't reply for awhile, "What's wrong with roses?"

"Nothing. Just wondering." Naruto picked up a black suit, the same one when Sasuke first worn on his first day of teaching. Naruto jiggle the jacket, pressing the suit against his chest, measuring the size difference between him and Sasuke. Naruto knew they fit perfectly on Sasuke, he was miffed, the suit was a little to big for him.

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke came over, taking the suit in between his hands, refolding and place neatly back inside the drawer.

"Yea, I like them." Sasuke said as he pushed the drawer back in. "Isn't 'bout time you went home?"

Naruto's tongue peeked out for a second before disappearing back inside his mouth. "I guess so." Naruto went over to the short hallway, quickly going pass the living room and into the kitchen for one last drink of water.

Naruto was satisfied with this whole event, Sasuke didn't hate him. Naruto was at the front door, he was about to open when he heard Sasuke's voice called out to him. He looked back to see Sasuke came over with a Naruto's hat in his hand. The raven handing the boy his cap, "You forgot this." He said in a bitter tone.

Naruto looked down, damn he forgot about his cap...

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

_Shit...Naruto that was stupid of you..._ Naruto thought as his grip on the cap had tighten. Naruto looked up to the raven's coal eyes, "Nothings wrong teme." He smiled a small thanks.

Sasuke eyes moved up and down, to Naruto's face and to the cap. "Mmm. 'Bout the court case...can you just let it go?" Sasuke voice was almost pleading.

Naruto bit his lip, "No. Gomen teme." Naruto threw open the door, walking out without looking back.

Sasuke jaw harden, he was about to yell and scream in frustration, but held it inside.

_'My Nightmere'_

Naruto slammed his door shut; he walked over to the TV, dropping his keys and his cap. He went back over to his couch, flopping down, he stared at the blank screen. He didn't feel up to watching anything, nothing was ever on anyways.

_She's a fast love professional  
Crafty, bold & beautiful  
Stage right  
Lock eyes  
I swear it's magical._

It was Sakura again, lately she had called everyday, Naruto wouldn't answer but this time he would.

"Sakura."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"Yes ma'am."

There was a girlie growl, then silence, "Did Sasuke-sama really did that to you."

"Sama?"

"I looked it up on the computer," There was a pause. "Don't change the subject."

"So, you're calling him sama even though he raped your friend."

"Naruto this is me. I know you."

"Sakura it happened. I'm sorry it wasn't you, but it wasn't."

"Oh...I'm sorry Naruto.."

"Why? You didn't plan it, or knew it was going to happen."

Silence, "You mean you didn't go over there and set up the video cameras?"

"No. Should I?"

"You don't mind if we talk about the...rape..do you?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. The bastard will pay for it at the end."

"How...BIG...was he?"

"SAKURA HARUNO!!"

"Yes sir."

They both laughed.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"It IS me Sakura. You knew it I knew it, I'll get through this." Just like the other times. He thought sadly.

"That's good to hear. When are you coming back to school?"

Naruto scrunched up his nose. "Probably after the case settles." Naruto frowned, "Hey, I have to go."

"ibye!" She chuckled.

He snorted, "Yea, bye bye." The _i_ thing was getting old for Naruto.

Naruto placed the phone down and went into the kitchen, he went over to the sink... His hand reached out and turned on his water. His fingers moved under the gushing water, smirking.

His water wasn't really turned off.

_'My Nightmere'_

Sasuke didn't know when it happened, his blazer with smashed in windows, glasses spread all around the blazer, red spray paint running down the sides. He sighed and ran a hand through his damp spiky hair. He moved back inside the apartment building going straight to the elevators, going back up to his place. Just 5minutes earlier he got a phone call from his attendant saying someone trashed his blazer. He walked over to his home phone; he pulled out a phone book that lay unhappy under the table. He flipped through countless pages, stopping at Cars For Rent.

TBC


	6. Disguise Of A Juvenile

**DOMINATEONE-I DID _NOT_ WRITE THIS!!!! RAI DID!**

Student Seduction

Beta'd by- The Evil Twin Of Gaara

Chapter 6 Disguise Of A Juvenile

It had been a week since his and Naruto's last contact with one another. Sasuke was dreadful lonely, his parents refused to talk with him, even his only brother. Not that he minded, he was a bit miffed that his own parents wouldn't hear him out on what really happened. Sasuke was washing dishes, hell his floor had never this clean before. His daily routine had changed, first he got up at 9am, shower, eat, and stared out his window, watching cars go by, he then proceeds to clean his house like he was doing right now.

Three days from now, he'll had to be in court with camera's and the whole world will be watching him. A teacher. Sasuke finished washing dishes and then went to the front room with a duster, he went around the front room, he just got back his TV, he wiped down the TV, front to back. He stood back and admired his work; he nodded and threw down the duster. "This is stupid!" Sasuke's hands moved up to his hair, gripping each side in his hands, not yanking but just fisting. He loosens his hold and walked backwards to his couch, letting gravity take over, he fell back in his seat.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the blank screen that had a reflection of himself staring at him. "Hi, how are you Sasuke?" He asked his TV self.

"Are you fucking crazy?" His TV self asked back.

Sasuke scoffed. "No need to be all defenses. I was just asking." Sasuke blinked. "What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself. He shook his head and got up to keep himself busy, until this whole mess was sorted out. He was about to pick up the duster off the floor, but a knock at the door stopped him. Sasuke was bent over and turned to look at his door. He unbend and moving around his couch and towards his door. He grabbed the handle and pulled open the door. A blackette with huge black sunglasses stood outside his door, he could tell right away that his guy had on a wig on. "Who are you?"

"It's me. Teme."

_Fuck!_ "Naruto?" Sasuke stared dumbfounded at the disguise blond. "Why are you dress like that?" He couldn't even sound angry, who could he with the blond looked like that. It made his inside voice laugh.

"Duh. So no one could see me coming here. I thought you were smart or something?"

Sasuke jaw lines harden. "Shut up. Baka." Sasuke moved to shut the door, but Naruto was already ahead of him by sticking his foot in the door way, stopped the door. Sasuke knitted his brows together and looked down at the sneaker shoe. "Move your foot." He hissed at the blackette.

"I want to talk."

Sasuke glared at the obviously idiot. "Why the fuck are you doing this? I know in your brain your not right, but get a fucking clue, I don't want you here."

"I. Want. To. Talk." Naruto said with a flat look on his face, ignoring Sasuke's words...

Sasuke eyebrow twitched. "Why should I? Tell me one good reason! If you can."

Naruto stepped back, lowering his head a little, his whole posture changed for just a minute ago. "Your parents still won't talk to you."

Sasuke eyes shifted away from the teenager to the carpet floor. "That's not a reason or a good one. My parents are not apart of this whole fucked up thing and it's not really any of your business what me and my parents do."

Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke cold steel eyes, he nodded slowly. Sasuke sneered at the kid, he shut the door, Sasuke made sure he lock the door before turning away. He soon stopped as he heard.

"SOMEONE HELP!!"

It was Naruto screaming outside his door, his eyes widen and ran to the door, without thinking the door wouldn't open.

"HELP ME!!" Naruto continued screaming.

"Damn it." Sasuke muttered as he remembered he locked the door. He thrusted the door open, wrapping an arm around the blond' waist, pulling him inside and quickly shutting the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I told you. I want to talk." Naruto brought a hand to his sunglasses, taking them off, revealing his crystal blue eyes, dropping the glasses on the small table that stand beside the couch. He used the other hand to rip the wig off his head, using the other hand to rub his hair in a up position, throwing the black wig on the couch cushion. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke under his blond bangs.

"I can't believe you just did that? What if someone calls the police? You're just..." Sasuke was lost for words. He leaned his back on the closed door, his eyes closed, not wanting to see Naruto.

"Why do you worry about that kind of shit?"

Sasuke eyes snapped open. "I could go to jail. The damn police told me not to go near schools, playgrounds, and your house. If someone calls the police, neighbors would immediately point out that I live here and will come check things out."

Naruto shrugged and turned away from Sasuke, facing the TV and moving to the couch to sit down. He leaned back, his arm cross on top of his head, staring at the blank screen that had a reflection of Sasuke. "What's with the face?" Naruto commented on Sasuke's murders look.

Sasuke raised his shoulders. "Why are you doing this? Why me?" Sasuke moved forward, going around to face Naruto, his hands moved to rest on his hips. "Was I the best choice? Out of all the teacher's, really? I was the best choice, that's fucking bullshit." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto shrugged and looked smug up at Sasuke. "You're choice number 2." He held up two fingers.

Sasuke eyebrow instantly knitted together. "So, I'm second. Who's was the first?"

"Someone guy I meet awhile back, but nothing happened. He moved away before I could...you knew.." Naruto used hands gestured to what he was saying.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in frustration. "Right!"

The room was silence as the two males avoided eye contact from each other; Naruto shifted in his seat, Sasuke was tapping a finger on his hip. "Why are you doing this?" Sasuke finally said. Sasuke got no answer for the blond, which fuelled the fire in the Uchiha. "It's a simple question, easy to answer." Sill he got nothing. The silence was unbearable to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't want to see Naruto's face, he went back towards the door, he muttered under his breath. "Didn't your parents teaching you anything before they left you?" After that sentence Sasuke felt guilty.

Naruto's duck for a minute and came back up, standing and turning, he had something in his hand, he chucked it back and threw it at the Uchiha's head.

Sasuke saw the sneaker and moved his head out of the way, the shoe smack into the door behind him. He looked back to see the shoe fell to the floor. "A shoe? Couldn't you find anything else? No wait..." He held up a hand. "...let me go get my dishes so you can throw them too."

Naruto bend back down, taking his other shoe off, he shot up with a shoe in his right hand. He looked around the Uchiha before his arm went and threw the last of his shoe at the Uchiha. Naruto hadn't aim for the Uchiha, in stand he aim for a mirror. The mirror cracked and then the shoe fell, Sasuke glance to his left to see the new cracked mirror, he tongue went sideways in between his teeth; he bit down and shook his head. He WAS going to say he was sorry but now, why should he when the blond threw a shoe at him and threw another that had broke his mirror that he always checking himself over before heading out, now he couldn't.

Naruto just stood there, his fisted clutched in one tight grip. His eyes narrowed into points at him, his eyes never looked away. He was making Sasuke uncomfortable with his stare. Naruto was silence, he looked like he could just stand there all day without talking. Naruto moved around the couch, Sasuke was now scared shitless. This was the guy who drugged him and raped him and made him a child rapist, he was shaking slightly do to the fact that Naruto was closing in on him. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for anything to come, a punch to the face? A kiss? A knee to the groin? Sasuke shyly opened his eye when he didn't feel anything, his eye shifted to the blond's form near the broken mirror, he was going for his shoes, he slid one shoe on and going to the next one that was behind the raven.

Naruto had both shoes on, he stood behind the raven with his own back to him. Naruto walked around the Uchiha to stop in front of him, he blinked up at him.

"Fine."

Sasuke flinched, what? He had thought the blond was going to do something else.

Naruto gave a small laugh and then he shook his head in amusement. "I'll tell you, why." Naruto went back to the couch, sitting back down. "I want to see my dad...There..now you know the truth!" Naruto spited out.

Sasuke blinked at Naruto's confession. "That's it! That's why you did this! You want to see your dad! That's the best you got or come up with!"

"It's the truth." Naruto whispered.

"You ruined my life! But I guess it's OK because you get to see your father." Sasuke said pissed.

Naruto stood up and walked around the couch, towards Sasuke, stopping in front of his teacher. "I want to see my dad." Naruto said again with more seriousness in his voice.

"What makes you think your father will come?"

Naruto blinked the tears away. "He has too. I know he will come, I just know it."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't do that!" Naruto half yelled.

Sasuke blinked at the younger male, he wanted to step back away from him. "I wasn't doing it on purpose. Its just a habit I have."

"My father will come. I did this for him. I don't care if he doesn't speak too me, look at me. I just want to see him even though he does what to see me. I had to do something dramatic for him to come, I couldn't just call him up and say I wanted to see him, I know he refused to meet him, so I did this. Something he can't just turn the other cheek to me. He has to save face, I thought about this for 4years!" Naruto couldn't hold back the tears anymore; he just let them run down his cheeks.

Sasuke sighed, he only been along for 2weeks. He felt like he was the last man on Earth, he knew he wasn't but the feeling was the still there. He could atleast understand where Naruto was coming from, he did had 2weeks without human contact, talking to anyone atleast not a sentence and here he was talking a mouthful to Naruto. "I...guess I could see why you think it was a good idea for you. I only had 2weeks without any human interaction. Years probably would be unbearable for me. I'll probably he drugging someone and accusing them of raping me, hell that probably get my parents talking to me again."

"You forgive me then, just a little bit?"

"I forgive you, only if you won't every to this to anybody again. Promise me, Naruto."

"I promise, Sasuke-teme." Naruto charged forward, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha. Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke stiffen and then relaxed. He growled when Sasuke pat him on the head.

"You are soooo crazy!" Sasuke said but with a smile.

Naruto snorted and plowed into Sasuke more, Sasuke tripped by the sudden force by the blond, falling on his ass with Naruto still in his arms, Naruto crawled into Sasuke lap, straddling Sasuke's thighs.

"Naruto?"

"I'm not going to rape you, you don't have to worry about it." Naruto tighten his hold on Sasuke.

Sasuke hands were holding him off the floor, they ache from the restrain from holding him and Naruto upright for so long. "What about the case."

"I will tell every one once we get there and after I see my father. Don't worry about it...You won't go to jail." Naruto re-sure Sasuke on what he was planning. "I can't believe I'm going to see my dad." Naruto's tears soak in Sasuke's shirt. Naruto pulled back, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, cleaning his face from fallen tears. Naruto stared into Sasuke black eyes, Naruto still had a smile on his face. Naruto sucked in his bottom lip, he eyes still in contact with Sasuke's. "Let's go to the movies!"

Sasuke head immediately tilted to the side. "Huh?"

"Movies! Up teme."

"Naruto I can't. People will recognize me, with a minor no less."

"Pwease...Sasuke-teme." Naruto pouted, he held his hands together in front of them.

Sasuke wanted to say more, he looked like he was going to say something but he gave it up and nodded.

"Score!" Naruto stood up, his fisted hands raised in the air.

Sasuke blushed. "Naruto...umm." Sasuke face was staring at the blond's crotch.

Naruto wasn't paying any attention to it, he walked towards the couch, jumping over the back, he rearranged himself upright on the couch, he grabbed the wig and tuck his blond locks inside, so they weren't showing, he leaned over to the table to find his sunglasses. Naruto got off the couch with a bounce, he skipped around the around and jumped to a stop. "Ready?"

_'A Day Out'_

"What happen to your blazer?"

Sasuke didn't want to tell Naruto that someone vandalized his blazer. "I treated it in for this one." Sasuke shrugged. "It's a nice dodge." He nodded. He unpocketed a set of keys; he pushed a button and lights flashed on and off. "Get in."

Naruto opened the door to the dodge durango SLT. He looked around the front seat as he watched Sasuke get in.

"What movies are playing?"

"I think the Leatherheads."

"We're going to see that one?" Sasuke asked as he insert his key.

"Why not? It should be funny!"

Sasuke shrugged, he really didn't care what they see as long as no one recognizes him from the TV. Then he would be happy about this outside adventure with Naruto. Sasuke started the dodge and pushed the garage door, he pulled out and drove to the theaters.

_'A Day Out'_

(After The Movies.)

Naruto yawned as Sasuke and he walked out of the theater with the rest of the crowd. Naruto stopped beside Sasuke near the sidewalk edge. Naruto was a little tired and leaned against Sasuke's shoulder, he yawn again.

"Is that the guy?" Someone whispered.

Sasuke looked over the black hair that was Naruto, he saw a woman and male, the woman had a hold on the males sleeve pointing at him. The male looked pissed; he glared along with his wife. "Yea that's him." He answered his wife.

_Great!_ Sasuke sighed. He looked down at the black hair, he then looked forward.

"Is he with a child!?" The woman voice was loud enough for everyone one around her to heard.

Sasuke felt the black/blond moved from his shoulder, he yawn and he reached around the Uchiha's shoulders.

Is he doing the yawn and grab? Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto turned to look at the woman and male. He smiled at them and rubbed a little closer to Sasuke. "Find someone else to watch, PERVS!" Naruto chuckled at their twin expression. He then turned his attention to Sasuke; he beamed a cheerful smile at him.

Sasuke looked uncomfortable with this whole situation... Sasuke's stepped to the side and walked towards the park in lot. Naruto was glued to his side as they walked towards Sasuke's dodge. "Naruto, wake up." He pushed the blond with his shoulder, thus waking up the blond.

Naruto yawn and went to the other side of the dodge, Sasuke got in and waiting for Naruto, but the blond got in alright just in the backseat, he lied down and got himself comfortable.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said in a firm tone. The backseat was silence. Sasuke shook his head, he insert the key and started it up. Sasuke pulled out of the park in lot and drove to Naruto's house, he had knew where Naruto lived for the files he looked at while he still had a job. Sasuke was about 10mintues from Naruto's house, getting there in under 7minutes. Sasuke parked in front of Naruto house, he looked over the house, it was a nice size place. He looked in the backseat to see Naruto snoring away into the leather seats.

"Naruto, wake up." Nothing called expect soft snoring. "Baka!" Sasuke un-belted his seat belt to leaned back to pushed on the blond's shoulder. He wasn't getting anything from Naruto, he let his head rest against the cushion headrest. He was also tired; he let it know by a yawn...

...he was just to tired, he shifted in his seat and moved back in the backseat, he stood over the blond and shook his shoulders. "Naruto." He whispered. Sasuke shifted his shoulders as the tiredness seem to take over his body. He pushed Naruto against the back, grabbing his legs and pushed them move towards Naruto's curled up form. Sasuke sat on the little place he was giving, he wanted to get home and sleep, his back shifted into the backseat, he lowered his head back. He soon fell asleep along with Naruto.

TBC

a/n Lemon in the next chapter.


	7. The Punch Seen Around The World

Student Seduction  
UNBETA!

Chapter 7 The Punch Seen Around The World

Sasuke was the first to wake up, he blinked up at the ceiling of the car he was in. He had an arm around Naruto's neck, holding him in place against the nook of his neck. He took a deep breath, a strange feeling came over him, not like it was the first time he sensed this feeling, but being near Naruto always made him feeling this. Having Naruto pressed against his side, was warming him to a point where he began to sweat. He unwrapped his arm from the younger male, scratching the back of his head, he opened his eyes to stare at the side of Naruto's face. It was barely morning when he woke up, he shifted his weight so he could sit up a little more. He out right yawned, he blinked back the tears and sat up more.

Naruto shifted onto his back and his head turned more towards Sasuke.

"Naruto? Get up." He yawned. "It's morning." Sasuke shook the blond's shoulder, he closely looked at the blond's face as he did so. He sighed as Naruto wasn't even responding to his calls or him shaking him. Sasuke sat fully up with Naruto still sleeping on his side, blond hair covered his closed eyes, his mouth parted and he was drooling. Sasuke smirked and realised his had drool of his own running down the corner of his mouth and down his chin, he whipped it with the back of his sleeve. Sasuke used his other hand over the blond's head, pressing down heavily.

Naruto moan in his sleep, his hand flopped to find the source that was pressing his head down. His hand found it and pushed as hard as he could, what ever it was wouldn't move. Naruto opened his eyes, his eyes shifted to see what it was. "Sasuke?"

"You're finally awake." His soft tone surprised Naruto's ears.

Naruto blinked up Sasuke. "What time is it?" Naruto flipped onto his back and brought a fist to his eye and rubbed his tiredness from them. Naruto used the other hand and brought it underneath him and lifted himself up, he scooted his legs to the edge of the seat and brought them down to the floor, he shifted himself in the right position.

Sasuke looked up at the digit clock on the stereo system to see the time. "6 in the morning. We slept for a long time, you need to get home and me too."

The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched upwards. "One more hour, Teme. I'm still sleepy." Naruto laid his head back against the head rest.

Sasuke had his head turned towards the blond, he reached a hand behind his head and absentmindedly scratched at his neck as he felt an itch there. Sasuke couldn't care if they stayed here for another hour, what did he have to go home to, here he had someone to talk to or just spend there time not talking and just enjoy the company of each other. Sasuke let the hand that had just scratched himself laid behind his head, he then laid his head over top of his hand. He stared up at the ceiling his eyebrows knitted together in thought. "Three days, huh." he said, knowingly the court date was scheduled for Thursday at noon.

"Yea...." Naruto said softly. He looked over towards Sasuke. "I'm a little nervous. Not about telling them the truth, but seeing my dad." Naruto grinned at the words, he wondered if his father changed in appearance or if he felt guilty at all for what he to him.

Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. "What would happen if your father knows about the truth about what you really did."

Naruto eyes widen. "He'll be mad..at first. I have thought about what he would do upon hearing the truth, but it won't matter. I don't care about him saving face with the reporters, I don't care if I'm nothing to him. I just want him to see me and to acknowledge that I'm still here and alive."

Sasuke was now confused. "What about your mother. What happened to her?"

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip. "She got re-married and has two daughters. I haven't seen any of them in person, she sends me pictures of them in a family portrait."

Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and whispered. "And she didn't include you."

Naruto snapped at that, he whipped his head to the side. "Sasu-" A warm pair of lips pressed against him, whether to silently him or just because Sasuke wanted too.

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

Minato watched himself in the body mirror, a tailer was fixing his right pants leg. "Are you almost done?" He asked in a inpatient tone. He wanted to get out of here and back to his rented two story house. Minato began to tapped his left leg in irrational, he rolled his sleeve up and stared at the clock watch on his wrist. "6:15 in the morning. Here I am at a tailer's when I come be in bed. I should have down this yesterday."

The tailer straight the pants legs. "Sir? Aren't you worried about your son?"

Minato straighten his cuffs of his sleeves. "He's seventeen. He's not a little kid anymore." He shifted more to his left side, seeing which side was his good side.

The tailer looked stun with what Minato just said. "He may not be a child but he's not an adult."

"Are you that child's father? No, you're not. I suggest you mind your own business or I'll find a new tailer." Minato gave him a bitter smile.

The tailer lower his hands. "It's all done, Sir."

"Good." Minato stepped off the small box, standing in from of three body mirror's. A male from the side came over with a jacket to his suit, helping the Minato into the jacket, after that the male brushed the shoulder's of any lint or other foreign substance that doesn't belong on the suit.

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

Naruto fell backwards, the dark grey seat cushion his fall, Sasuke was right over top of him, staring him down, Naruto and Sasuke had their eyes locker with one another, neither one wanted to take their eyes off one another. Naruto was the first to make his move by reaching to touch Sasuke lips, tracing them to the corner ans then back to the other corner.

Sasuke kissed the finger every time it came to the middle of his pouting lips, Sasuke kissed the hand and down to the hands' wrist and long the way the blond's arm, kissing his shoulder and then to his neck and all the way to his cheek and finally to his lips.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's head, pulling him into the kiss, Sasuke was the first to stick out his tongue, he flicked his tongue against Naruto's entrance, the blond swallowed before opening. Sasuke thrusted his tongue inside the warm Uzumaki tunnel.

Sasuke rubbed his hand up and down Naruto's side as he explored the Uzumaki tunnel. He pushed up his shirt, pushing over the boy's chest, running a hand over the exposed skin, his finger circled a erected nipple, his finger moved over the nipple and down the ribs and to the waist line of the blond's pants. Sasuke traced the edge line to the button and zipper, Sasuke moved his palm down over the button and zipper to cup the boy's erection.

Naruto broke the kiss to groan out a moan.

Sasuke smirked at the boy's reaction, he continued stroking the boy's covered member, until Sasuke was satisfied with the feeling and the size. Sasuke went upwards to the zipper, zipping the zipper and then undoing the button, he grabbed the side edge and lifted Naruto hips at the same time. Sasuke pulled the jeans all the way down the boy's legs, discard the pants and accidentally hit his head against the ceiling.

Sasuke leaned back down, kissing the boy once again.

Their mouths parted slightly to allow their tongues to dance. Naruto reached out, tugging on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke reluctantly pulled away from Naruto so that he could move his arms to allow Naruto to pull off his shirt. Sasuke also allowed Naruto to fumble with undoing his pants because Sasuke's hands were busy as they began to roam across Naruto's body, his back, and his chest. Naruto hissed pleasurably as Sasuke's hands ghosted over his stomach, bring his hands back to stroking the boy, Sasuke reached for his own erection, stroking he in the same lazy pace with Naruto.

"Do you want more?" Sasuke asked, and leaned back watching his student reaction to the question or the pleasure he was receiving, he did know which one, then he decide both reaction was good enough to watch.  
Naruto blinked from the stroking hands to meet Sasuke gazes. He nodded wordless to his teacher. "Would you like for me to call you sempai or sensei." Naruto licked his dry lips.

"No." He shook his head lightly. "Called me Mr. Uchiha."

"But that's lame! Why can't I use the other names?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the definite boy. "Because their lame, just as you are."

Naruto pouted. "I want to use Japanese words."

"Do you know what usurukontachi mean?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Then you don't need to speak Japanese. Until you learn what that word means, then will talk about use that language."

"But-"  
"Naruto! Let me fuck you already."

Naruto grinned. "Will you respect me after we have sex." Naruto tried to acted and sounded like a girl, he bat his eye leases and rolled up one of his shoulder.

Sasuke glared. "I'm about to put this in you." He thrusted, his cock was now sandwich between Naruto's cheeks.

"Sasuke-teme." Naruto let out a chuckle, he wrapped his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Put it in." He whispered against Sasuke mouth.

Sasuke pulled back to look into the blue eyes. "Do you want me to prepare you?"

"No. I didn't prepare myself the first time, why now? Unless you're afraid your cock would get...rub burn..rug burn..wait want go you call that when-"

Sasuke shook his head with a small smile. "Raw." His voice had deepened and more husky, having his dick inbetween Naruto's cheeks and being ever close to the opening he would thrust in, made his voice that way.

"Raw." Naruto shrugged. "It's better then calling it rub burn."

Sasuke sighed. "Can we get on with it."

"What's the hurry?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You're nervous aren't you." Sasuke brought his hands to cup Naruto's face. "I'll be gently, if you say stop I'll stop, if you say slow down I'll slow down, if you say harder, faster I'll go harder and fast, if-"

"I get it. I just don't like the pain after, you know."

"It will be OK."

Naruto stared up at his teacher. He gave he a smile. "OK." He just gave Sasuke to go ahead sign.

Sasuke reached down, he shifted his hips back, feeling his cock rub against Naruto's bottom. He grabbed the base of his shift and position himself to the pluck and eased himself in. Sasuke paused as the head of his shift was in and a little pass his head, he was waiting for any anguish whines or any of the kind, he was satisfied as he heard none, Sasuke pushed in more and stopped as he was near the base, he took a breath before going in more, with his whole cock inside, he waited for Naruto to adjust.

Naruto flinched the first time Sasuke stopped, he opened one eyes to see his teacher sweating and naked, he gulp back any cries he was about to let out, he felt the hard flesh push into him, the movement stopped, he heard and felt his teacher took in a sudden breath, and then felt being completely fulled. "Sas-Sensei."

Sasuke pulled out to middle of his shifted and thrusted back. He muttered. "Baka." Sasuke once again pulled back and pushed in, out, in, out and back in, not going it all the way.

"Sempai!" Naruto whined, the first time they didn't it, there was this spot and Sasuke wasn't hitting it. "Deeper."

Sasuke snapped his hips forward, going in all the way, Sasuke began panting heavily as he continued his deep thrusting.

"Sempai - Sensei." Naruto panted each time Sasuke thrust into him, his body being stretched in ways he never thought possible as he thrust his hips back against Sasuke's. Naruto cried Sasuke's name as he felt him hit the same spot when Naruto had control of their movements the first time this happened. "I'm c-close!"

Sasuke moaned as he heard Naruto say that, he was also close, he quickly moved down to kiss the boy, he speed up, thrusting everything he had into his movement.

Naruto opened his mouth, before he could utter a cry, Sasuke thrusted his tongue inside Uzumaki tunnel. His hips bucked against Sasuke, Naruto's entire body tightened, and Sasuke felt the muscles inside of Naruto tighten around him, and with a final thrust, Sasuke lost himself entirely.

Sasuke tightly closed his eyes at the feeling, he brought his tongue back in his mouth. "Ghhnn." Thrusting uncontrollable inside of Naruto as he spilled his seed into his student. Sasuke slouched against Naruto, he panted for lost breath. He pulled out and brought his hands to the side of Naruto's hip and lifted himself up, looking down at the boy before sitting on the edge of the seat. Sasuke lifted his hand to his head, whipping the sweat from his brow. He swallowed down the feeling of remorse.

Naruto had his eyes on Sasuke, looking at his face closely. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Sasuke blinked and looked down at the blond. "I know. I just can't help but feel that this will turn around on me."

Naruto sat up and grabbed his shirt that was laying on the backseat of the driver, he pulled it over his head and grabbed his pants that was on the floor, putting them on he picked up his boxers, socks, and shoes. Naruto sat up next to Sasuke, he looked over at the male and looked away. "G'morning Sasuke-teme." Naruto cheerly said, he grabbed the handle door, he stepped from the dodge, he left the door open. He chuckled as he watch nude Sasuke root around for his clothes, Sasuke was now fully clothed, he stepped from the dodge and shut the door behind him.

_  
'A Confession For A Teen'_

Sasuke drove home after the sex with Naruto, he was afraid when Naruto open the door and left to go to his house, he wondered if Naruto planned that whole thing, would he use that against him. Sasuke shook his head, Naruto already had him accused of raping him why would they have sex again and Naruto would do the whole thing over again. He couldn't wait til this whole thing was over and done with, he didn't know if he allow this parents to talk to him anymore, he surely won't have his brother talking to him. This past weeks with out his brother pestering him was a good breather for him. He however missed his mother calling him.

He stopped near his apartment building, he took a sharp turn only to be stop by the gates. The raven rolled down his window, pulling a card from the visor, sticking the it through the slip into a metal machine cemented to the ground. The steel gates pulled back. Sasuke pulled the card back and drove in, pushing the garage door on his little remote control that everyone in the complex had. He waited till the garage door was completely up before pulling in. He turn the car off and got out. Sasuke shut the door behind his and pushed the lock button on his key chain, hearing the doors lock then a honk, he headed inside the building. Sasuke stood and waited for the elevator to get down here, he looked around. NO! This can not be happening!

Sasuke watched helpless as the old woman with her lap dog come from the mailbox, he heard the elevator ding and opened, he sighed and stepped in and turned around, he reached out pressing the button, he looked up to see the old lady about to get in, her old wrinkle face was in shock and stared widen eyed at the raven who stood in the middle of the elevator.

"Mrs. Davis aren't you coming?" Sasuke forced himself to smile.

She looked stun at what he said. "No. I forgot I left something at the counter. I guess we have to take the next one." She pointed over her shoulder, Mrs. Muffin started barking at him.

He folded his arms in front of him, he raised an eyebrow at the two. "I can hold the elevator for you." Sasuke knew his voice sounded smug, but still he continued any was. "Or I could go get whatever you left behind."

She shook her head. "No. That's OK. I don't want to intro on you." She turned away from the elevator as it was closing.

Sasuke couldn't help himself from chuckling, he took a couple of steps back and leaned against the elevator wall. "At least one good thing has come for the rape." He whispered before he could stop himself. He vaguely wondered what he was going to do rest of the day. His apartment was already clean, everything was in it's place. Sasuke then wondered if there were dishes, he then shook his head, he took care of that right before Naruto had came over. Laundry? He thought back if he had done any. He nodded with a small smile making it's way onto his face, he had one thing to do today.

Laundry!

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

Naruto had just came in from the car sex, he scratched the back of his head and went to the kitchen, his stomach was growling orders from him to feed it. He looked into the refrigerator, seeing nothing he could eat, his head flopped down in shame. He forgot to go to the store, there was hardly anything in here. He flinched as he stood up a little more, the feeling of Sasuke, well, what was left of Sasuke was still there.

Naruto shut the refrigerator door, he turned and went to go take a quick show and a change of clothes before headed out to the food market. He went to his bedroom and bent over, again feeling Sasuke, he shook of the feeling and went back to searching for some fresh clothes, he found a pair of faded grey jeans and a black shirt with orange splattered in the front and some drops on the back, he grabbed them off the floor and went to the bathroom, dumping his clothes on the toilet seat before undressing. He stood naked in his bathroom for a minute before going to the shower, turning both knobs equally. He stepped in and close the shower curtain before pulling the tab, making the water come out of the shower head.

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

Naruto was fully dressed as he exits his house, he walked down a few steps, he walked through the grass and then onto the sidewalk, he shifted his hands inside his pockets, making sure he had his money. Naruto was thankfully lived four block's away from the food market, he was now passed two blocks and going to the third one. Naruto passed a couple of joggers and a great-dane on a leash, he nodded to both the jogging girl, they smiled in return. Naruto looked both ways before crossing into the fourth block, Naruto was finally there. Naruto had to watch for cars pulling in or pulling out, running a little to get passed a car that was about to pull out.

He smiled as he got closer to the entrance.

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

"OK. This one's dirty, that one's not, those are...Is this one dirty?" He lifted the shirt and sniffed at the scent. "Yup." He said in disgust, he throw the shirt in the dark blue laundry basket. Sasuke picked up a few more things and place them in the basket, he looked around and he almost forgot the bathroom hamper, there must be a few towels there and made a few shirts and pants. He walked to the bathroom and moved the door to see the hamper, he opened the lid and yup there were some towels and a couple of his shirts, but no pants. He used both hands to get the clothes out, he used his foot to get the door to open it more up, he walked over to the basked and dropped them in. He bent down and pick the basked up, moving it to his side hip, holding it up with his hip and arm, he moved out of his bedroom and to the short hallway and then to his front room and then to the door.

Sasuke took the elevator back down, he waited as the elevator ding and he got open. He went over to the vending machine and right next to it was a door to the laundry room, he open and went inside. There was a totalled of 8 washers and 8 dryers.

There was already two people doing their laundry, Sasuke went to the first washer machine to his right, he set down the basket and got started with the first load.

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

"I don't need it! Be strong Naruto!" He tried and tried but failed, he grabbed a bottle of water. "Water! I'm weak to you and only youuuu." He grinned and rubbed the bottle against his cheek, he hummed happily while doing so. He then stopped. "Do I need another one?!" He looked at the shelves of water bottles. He sighed as he put the bottle in the carrying cart, he then grabbed six more bottle of water before going to the dairy aisle. He grabbed a jug of milk and a pack of cheese before going to grabbed a bag of chips, he looked into the cart. "This isn't healthy at all."

Naruto hummed in thought, he went through the things he thought were healthy. He re-grabbed the bag of chips, putting it back and grabbed a another bag of chips but had a sticker that says 'Low Fat.'

He grinned and went to go find other things before going to the check out line.

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

It was around 10 when Sasuke was done with the laundry, he haul the basket up to his room and bumped them onto his perfectly made bed, he sorted the shirts, pants, and suits. He put each one in there correct placing. He grabbed the basket and set in where in belonged.

Sasuke suddenly stopped, his hands went to his hips. "What am I going to do now?" He said in frustration. He lifted his shoulders in thought. "What about a shower." Sasuke eyes roamed around the room. "Yea, I need one." Sasuke went to the drawers and picked out a nice red shirt that had 'Dr. Pepper Est 1885' on it and a pair of dark blue jeans. Sasuke went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and setting his clothes onto of the hamper, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and he rubbed at his stomach before going to his pants, getting them off. He stepped into the shower, he turned on everything and set the temperature just the way he liked it when he jacks off in the shower.

Sasuke contemplated the bar of soap in his hand, and then set it aside in favor of the shower gel. He squeezed a generous amount into an open palm; it smelt of blueberry. He bypassed all the foreplay, he didn't need to tease himself.

He started with slow strokes to his cock, working them gradually up to fast paced ones. He could feel the steam on his face which was nice, but the warm sensation on his cock was even better. As he urged his shaft to hardness he found himself imaged the way that Naruto felt as he took him in the dodge. He let out a gasp and speed up his hand, he squeezed the base of his cock, he hand another hand to his balls, rolling them with his fingers.

Sasuke knees had belt under the pleasure. "Mnn." Sasuke ran a thumb over the slit of his cock head, he buck and tried to control his thrusting, Sasuke lowered his head and his his lower lip. Sasuke continued thinking about the sex with Naruto, the tight fix and when the blond moans. He had to stop, just thinking about the blond's mouth that came from the blond almost made him cum.

Sasuke tighten the grip on his cock, he went back to fisting himself, Sasuke brought his other hand to join the fisting one, thrusting into the two tight grips made him moan on the inside. His body was now in control over the senses that came from jacking off, with the roll of his hips speed up, fucking both his hands. Feeling the skin pull from him thrusting back and back into his hands, he then let out a loud and low moan.

He came and internally screamed Naruto's name. Squirts of white warm seed shot out of Sasuke cock and into the folds of his skin and then immediately was wash away in the water.

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

Naruto groaned, he cursed himself forgetting the bread at the store. Naruto went to the kitchen to put away his food and throw away the plastic bags. Naruto put everything away, he sighed, he still had nothing he could eat. Naruto grabbed a bottle of water and went to the living room to the couch where he could sit down and enjoy his water in peace.

Naruto unscrewed the cap and took his first long gulp of water. Naruto grabbed the remote control from the table and turned on his TV, he sat back and watched TV for awhile, but at one he went to sleep on his couch.

His water laid unhappily on the floor....

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

Sasuke had just finished his shower, he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Sasuke had went to the front room, he step down on the small step and walked over to his fluffy couch. Sasuke pulled at the spiky hair, making it stand out more. Sasuke sat down, he fling his hair with his hand, he snorted and slouched down. He let out a puff of air and he closed his eyes, after the warm shower and his little sexually session in the shower he was left feeling tired. Sasuke shifted himself to lay on the couch, he tucked an arm behind his hand and moved the other across his stomach.

_Three Day's Later..._

Naruto yawned as he sat up in his bed. He let out a cry of frustrate, he been waiting for this day every since he first came up with it back with the old teacher, now, here he was and he couldn't wait for 5 more hours. He had been up a few times, to use the bathroom or get a drink of water. Naruto throw the covers off and shifted to the edge, throwing his legs off the side and to the ground. Naruto got up and went to the living room where he found the TV still on, he walk over to turn it off and picked up the empty bottle of water that set on the floor in front of the couch. Naruto went to the kitchen and put the empty bottle in the trash can, Naruto went back into the living room, sitting down.

"5 hours till I have to go to the court house." He whispered in an unbelievable tone.

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

Sasuke awoke by a loud thump, he got up and throwing the covers from him and stood up from his bed, he went to the front room, he looked around but saw nothing. Sasuke suddenly heard it again, Sasuke sighed and saw what it was. A bird smacked into the window, he walked over to looked out to see a ledge, a pigeon shaking his head, and flew off into the air. Sasuke watched the bird until he could no longer saw it, Sasuke thought that was like him, Sasuke was going to hit a window when he would enter the court house. Sasuke glanced at the time and he hesitantly went back to his room, he went to his closet and search for clothes he could wear, he shifted through suit after suit, which one which one will he chose.

Ah, a nice black and red lines with red and white lace of roses. He went to his bed and laid the suit on it, he went back and grabbed his shoes that went along with the color scheme. Sasuke took off his white shirt and along with his black sweat pant, he sat down and slid on the pants he stood up to button the snaps, he grabbed two black soaks, with them out he picked his shoe and put them on before sitting back down, Sasuke grabbed the jacket off the bed and throw it over his shoulder, getting his arm in and followed by his other arm. Sasuke stood up and clasp the tiles together, he smoothed down his jacket to the ends.

Sasuke went down the short hallway and bypass the front room to the kitchen, he went to the refrigerator for milk, he grabbed the jug handle and set it on the counter, he opened a cabinet for a glass, he poured the milk and put the milk jug back into the refrigerator. He picked up the glass and went to the front room couch, he sat down and brought the glass to his lips and gulp down the white substance before sitting it down on the table.

Sasuke looked at the time once again. It was almost 11, he picked up the glass and slipped the drink. Sasuke got up and drank the remainder of the milk, he went into the kitchen and place the glass in the sink. Sasuke walked back into the front room, he grabbed his keys and head out, and hopeful everything would straighten out. Sasuke took the stairs, he didn't want to use the elevator toady, he got to the bottom and open the door that was next to the elevator. Sasuke shut the door behind him and went to the garage.

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

Naruto stood in front of his body mirror, dressed in a black tux he had from last years prom, he just had to tear off the red flower and it was good to wear. Naruto pulled down the pants, he was glad he had grown and wearing the last years tux had prove that in fact he had grown an inch. Naruto had called his Attorney after he woke up, they talked about the trial what was going to happen and what was to be expected. His Attorney had also has it would be broadcast to the world, a light stun hit his chest, cameras...

Naruto sighed and went to his closet, he sat in his closet and pulled his knees to his chest, with his elbows upon his knees he held his head. Naruto lifted his head from his hands, and he hit the back of the closet wall.

"Why did it have to be cameras." Naruto muttered as he closed the closet door.

It was until later when Naruto emerge from the closet door, he was probably 10 minutes in the closet. Naruto walked to see the time, his cell rung and he pick it up, it was his Attorney telling him it was time.

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

Sasuke stared outside the office, he was meeting his Attorney before the trial, he waited and waited, until a awful colored green came into view...

Sasuke stared at the guy, he leaned back on the chair legs to get a better look, is this guy his Attorney? He never met his Attorney, he talked to him on the phone. The green suited guy came into the office and smiled and thrusted his hand out with a thumbs up.

"Please don't tell me you're Lee."

The Lee guy chuckled. "The one and only, Mr. Uchiha." He held up his index finger. "It is nice to see you in person, I always thought you had a kind voice and now a kind face." He grinned and walked to the desk, sitting opposite of the Uchiha. Lee brought his brief case onto the table, set it facing him, he opened and pulled out a peach colored file's.

"Let's began this before the trial starts. Plea bargain."

"What kind of plea bargain?"

"You could plea guilt, no jail time. You just can't work you kids, your teaching degree would be stripped for you, you'll also be on probation for some time. All in all, it's a good deal! Youth like you shouldn't be locked up, youth as your beauty should be admire in freedom not as a bird in a cage."

I can't tell if he's hitting on me or not. Sasuke twirled his eyes, "I'm not pleading guilt for something that I didn't do." Sasuke grunted out, not liking where his guy was taking this too.

"OK. If your youthself does go to trial in the next hour and a half from now, and if the jury finds your youthself guilt, you'll youthself would get 5years or more." Lee stood up and began to walk around the table, bypassing Sasuke a totaled of 6times. "Mr. Uchiha!" Lee slapped his hands on the desk in front of him, staring down the raven. The aura around him changed dramatically. "Can I call you by your first name?" The aura changed back into a idiot kind of feeling.

Sasuke eye brow twitched. "No."

Lee hung his head down in defeat. Lee instantly straighten up, he grabbed the side of his jacket opening. "It seems you already made up your mind about this." Lee said seriously.

Sasuke let out a huff of air. "Yes. I know the consequences. I am ready to face them and I know I will be trial as not guilt."

"No. I meant about your first name....What were you thinking of?"

"The falsely accused of rape. I was drugged by Naruto and he's the one that did it." Sasuke stated firmly.

"So, it did happen, but you were drugged. Mmm interesting. The rape kit could prove you innocent. You're sperm would contain the drug."

"The rape kit!" Sasuke smiled at that. His seed men has the traces of the sleeping pill, Naruto also said that he was going to tell the truth. "We're going to take this to court!"

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

"Naruto is nice to see you again." Hyuuga Neji shook the hand of Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto gave his lawyer a small smile, his eyes were searching for...but he couldn't find something he was looking for. "It's nice to see you to Neji." Naruto said in a little voice. He dropped his hand and followed Neji to the back of the office and in another door, that was Neji's office. Neji was the best lawyer money could buy, his father had bought him for the case, that's how he knew his father would be here. After the news and right around noon he got a phone call for this guy, saying his father hired him to be his lawyer. Naruto shut the door behind him as Neji went to a big desk with his name on it and everything, Naruto went over to a chair in front of the desk and sat down in the very comfortable seat.

"Naruto how have you been since the last time I saw you." Neji asked and leaned forward.

Naruto sighed without meaning too. "It's been OK." Naruto paused and looked around the room. "Have you seen my father by any chance."

Neji looked at him and did something that he couldn't' see under the desk. "Yes I have. He will be here shortly."

Naruto looked back at the male. "How long is shortly?" Naruto edge closer to the end of the seat, he bit his tongue.

Neji picked up a pen and wrote something down. "He told me he'll be here right around the middle of the trial."

"The middle?!?" Naruto dumbly repeated. He quickly thought of Sasuke. Sasuke's going to kill me! Naruto sat back in his seat, he couldn't believe his father coming to the middle of his trial. Does his father not care about him in that big of a way. "I see." Naruto growled and closed his eyes, rethinking everything, he had to change afew things around to make this work out, that means he had to screw over Sasuke until his father comes. I think he's still mad? The rape, the accused of him doing it, the trial, and now he had to put on an act, and basically accuse him deeper then before.

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

"Yes. It would be wise to go to trial." Lee announced a little to loud.

Sasuke stood up. "It's almost time for the trial." He absentmindedly wondered when Naruto was going to tell every one, and hopefully he won't chicken out.

_In Court..._

**Live  
In  
Session**

The camera's were on with a little red light glowing, Hinata and Ino from the news were here, with a notepad in their hands, a few police men were at the entrance and one by the judge's desk.

Naruto and Sasuke sat with their Attorney, opposite sides of the room, afew people were sitting on the benches behind them, 13jury's watching and waiting for the trial to get going.

"All raise for judge Umino!" The judge cops said and motion for everyone to stand up.

The door next the judge's desk opened out, and a pony tailed male came in with a file in his hand, he walked up to the seat and shifted around before facing the court. "You may sit down." He said with confident in his voice.

"Counselor Hyuuga, you may start with an opening statement." He held out his hand to Neji.

Neji stood up and walked in front of the courtroom. "I going to make this simple and fast. Sasuke, a teacher, who was giving a gift to teach my client, he took advantage with my clients naive behaver. A child! This man!" He pointed to Sasuke. "Took his innocents away, for his own sick thrill. This man did it all. Asked one of his students to come over to help him with a simple homework, as soon as he was over, he took him, took away everything that was him, took away this child's innocents!" He pointed to his client, his eyes were on the 13jury. "That is all." Neji stood back and turned to his client he walked towards he and next next to him.

"Wow. He's good." A low whispered come from right next to Sasuke.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Defend me that what I'm paying you!" Sasuke couldn't believe his lawyer, was he admiring this other Attorney?

"Counselor Rock, what is your opening statement?"

"Yes your honor, and I meant add what a lovely robe you're wearing." He smiled up at the pony tailed male before standing up.

"Jury! Uchiha Sasuke would never done this." He paused.

...

"Is that it counselor?" Judge Umino asked the bowl hair cut male.

Lee turned to the judge. "No. I believe not your honor." Lee turned to the jury. "Naruto was the one who asked to come over with the intention of studying, but he also brought a bottle of sleeping pills! Naruto dropped a sleeping pill in my clients drink, Naruto drugged and raped my client. My client is being falsely accused of raping this child, if you would call Naruto a child which he is not."

Confusing went around the room...He was a child!

"That is all." Lee winked at the 13jurys and went back over to the seat next to the Uchiha, who had bad aura writing above his head.

"What the hell was that all about, clearly he is a child!" Sasuke whispered in a cold voice.

Lee shrugged, he thought he did an OK job with his statement.

"Thank you counselor's for both your...opening statements." Judge Umino flipped the file on his desk, "Let's began. Neji you're up first."

Neji stood up, "I'll called on Mr. Uchiha to the stand!"

Sasuke stood up and walked over to the stand, he stood behind the witness box's a cop came over with a Bible.

"Raise your right hand and place your left hand on the Bible." The judge cop asked.

Sasuke did all was said of him.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I do." He sat down and watch the cop disappeared and that Neji guy came over to him.

"Mr. Uchiha, what is your relationship with my client." Neji asked the first of many questions.

Sasuke speak with confident him know he had. "There was no relationship with him. He asked to be tutored and I later agreed."

"Did you infact had sex with Naruto? I remind you, you are under oath."

Sasuke looked at his lawyer, who was drinking water at the time. "Yes but I was drugged by him at the time of the said rape."

"What did you do after you woke up and find out what happened." The prosecution stood near the 13jury.

"I threw him off and told him to get out. I took a shower and I came back and found him still there saying that I raped him." Sasuke pointed out the details as he remembered what did happen.

"You say you were drugged." The Attorney queried with seeming confusion. "To be far, we didn't find any semen, we do not know if the semen did infact contain a certain drug. Naruto was complaining of the pain and the blood that you so brutally thrusted within him. Forensics had to wait 5 days." He held up his hand to the jury, showing them five fingers for the five days. "Before the forensics perform the rape kit on him."

"Wait-" Sasuke was cut off with a sneer from Neji.

"You did say you raped him. Don't you remember? I asked you and you said yes." He pointed out with a sinister smile.

The 13jury gasp and whispered among themselves.

Neji walked away for the jury and stood in front of Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha. You raped one of your students."

"Objection, Your Honor, Neji is accusing him already."

"Neji." The judge gave him a look.

Neji nodded his head. "Of course, you honor. No further questions." Neji walked around the desk and sat down next to his client.

"Neji.." The voice tugged at his heart. "I have to go to the restroom, I can't hold it any longer."

Neji looked at the boy's pleading face. "Your honor, I requested a 10minute rescues. My client has an emergency problem, he needs to take care of."

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

Naruto sighed as he walked into the restroom, he had told everyone that followed him he need some time....Alone. The people walked away to leave him be, he stared at himself in the mirror, his hands tightly grasp the sink edges.

The side door opened and Sasuke immediately shut the door behind him, "Naruto?" Sasuke walked closer to the boy. He stopped when he heard voices from the other side of the door he just came from, he started to panic, he and Naruto ran to one of the stalls, shutting the stalls door in time of the door opening, if someone catches them, well Sasuke, then they would be in more trouble.

Sasuke almost lost his footing, he had to stand on top of the toilet seat, with Naruto pretending to take a leek, he hunched down so his head wouldn't be seem over the stall door. "This is awkward."

"It's going to get a lot awkward. I have to pee." Naruto fidget in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke stared widen eyed at the boy. "No way in hell. Hold it until that guy gets out." He fearsomely whispered into the blond's face.

Naruto pouted. "Sasuke I can't." Naruto's hands drifted to his pants button.

"No Naruto." Sasuke voice was in warning, it was to later, Naruto unbutton and unzipped his pants, Sasuke's head raised up. "Hurry up."

"I have a shy bladder!" He grunted out. "Just give me a second OK. Sheesh, you bastard." Naruto shook his head, he looked down. "It's OK Naruto jr. He's jealous of how big you are, come, come, there you go." A stream of urine come out, and was heard by all.

Baka! Sasuke couldn't complain as he heard how long Naruto was holding his pee. He started timing him.

Naruto let out a satisfied sigh as he lower his head on Sasuke. Naruto grunted as he finished, he shook and zipped himself back up. He whipped his hands on the legs in front of him.

Sasuke was shock to feel hands on his legs, going up and down. "Naruto that's sick, atleast you could have used your pants instead of mine."

Naruto grinned. "But yours are so nice and right there."

They heard a few sound of the guy moving to the door and going out. Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way, and going out of the stall, he went up to the sink. Naruto flushed the toilet, before following after the shocked teacher. "Naruto, when are you going to tell everyone?" He turned around to his the blond looking out the window.

"My father is coming..he's just not here yet."

Fuck! "I'm sure he'll be here." That fucking asshole better get here.

_'A Confession For A Teen'_

Naruto sighed as he neared his Attorneys office, Naruto went in without knocking, he was shocked to see him. "Father?"

The blond male turned in his seat. "Naruto." He greeted in a cold manner, he then turned back around.

Atleast he didn't forget my name. Naruto tried to cheer himself up with that.

"Naruto. Have a seat." Neji gestured to the chair next to his father.

Naruto didn't move, seven years ran through his mind, all of the holidays with out his parents, so his mother sends him a card, to him that doesn't count. His father doesn't care! He doesn't care! No one ever did! Naruto leaned back against the door. "I rather stand."

"I want this guy to get 10years, make it happen." Minato glared at the Attorney.

He wants Sasuke to riot in prison. Naruto glared at the back of the older blond males head.

"With all of this evidents, he will be put away. I assure you, Minato." Neji glared right back, holding his gazes.

You assholes! Naruto shouted, his fists clutched in a tight grip.

Minato chuckled. "Good. I'll enjoy watching that piece of trash goes to jail." He laughed, but it was cut off.

"No he won't!" Naruto never did talk back to his father, but this guy wasn't a father. He's the disappointment, not him. Naruto flung to the side, opening the door open, he ran down the hallway to the courtroom, people yelled of his to stop or slow down, he ignored them all. He pushed the door out, he halted as he saw the judge and everyone was already seated, Sasuke and Lee turned their heads. "It wasn't worth it..." He was talking to Sasuke.

"Naruto!" A cold sinister voice called from behind.

Naruto hesitantly turned around to his fathe- Minato, he was never going to call this man his father. "I falsely accused Sasuke of raping me, I did in fact drugged him!" He yelled right in Minato face.

Minato face was blank, it soon turned to hate. He grabbed his son by his shoulder clothed, and yanking him to him. "You son of a bitch! You know what you put me through, all of your shit, you're just as fuck up as your mother."

Sasuke stood up, his eyes narrowed. This guy was cursing and shaking his own child, Naruto may deserve the truth but not from this asshole, and surety not like that. Sasuke moved before he even know it, he cocked back his arm and threw a fisted into the face of Minato, he went down like a ton of bricks.

Naruto stared dumbly at the Uchiha. "Sasuke?"

"You okay?" He asked, without looked at the guy laying on the floor.

Naruto blinked. "I think so." He smiled.

"Wait. Naruto you accused your teacher of raping you!" A reporter called out, holding a microphone in front of the blond's mouth. Naruto eyebrow frowned, he leaned forward and mutter a small 'yes, I did.'

The judge cleared his throat. "Sasuke is this true? If so, do you want to press charges on Naruto?"

Naruto flinched and turned his gaze to the judge.

Sasuke eyes locked on Naruto. "No. He learned his lesson, a lesson that I not sure what it was."

"I learned it! Sasuke your a great teacher, you made me learn my lesson." Naruto grinned as his eyes turned to Sasuke's face.

"All of the charges are dropped. Mr. Uchiha, your a free man." The judge let out a small sigh, he had thought he had to send someone to jail, he was glad everything turn out as it is.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" A more power and fearsome voice made Naruto have shivers went down and up his spine.

Naruto flinched, he whipped his head around. "Grandma?"

Tsunade was tapping a foot against the red carpet floor, she grabbed his right ear and tugged him from the court. "My grandson will write an apology to everyone! Isn't that right, Naruto."

"Yes grandma." Naruto sighed as his doom was written by his grandmother.

Tsunade pulled on his ear and dragged him, open the court room doors, they went to the car and drove away from the courthouse, Naruto was screaming 'ow' all the way to the car, people with cameras took there picture of the blond and his grandmother.

Sasuke stood on the stairs, watching the sliver car drive away.

TBC

a/n 8,000 WORDS!!! Whoa Rai you can type! There's only two chapters after this!!!


	8. Secrets Out

Student Seduction

**UNBETA**

Chapter 8 Secrets Out

Sasuke sighed as he watched himself in a mirror. He could say that almost everything was back the way it use to be. But this time he refused to speak with his parents, now they want back into his life, it was sad that they couldn't had been behind him whole the whole incident with Naruto. His parents simply didn't believe he never touched the blond, which of course he did have sexual relation with the blond before and after he was accused of raping the blond. He didn't know what to do, the blond wanted him but he was afraid to do anything.

Sasuke went his hands roam down the front of his dark blue Japanese suit, he turned to the side, looking himself up and down. He grinned, he was reinstate back at Edda high school, with a full apology from the principal. He was happy that he could teach again, he grinned soon turned into a full blow out smile. He went to the door and left to go to his dodge durango, he sighed at the dodge and went to the driver sides, he got in and started the durango.

_'Going Down Hill'_

Everyone was talking, whispers, sneers, and small chuckles. Naruto looked around the principal's office, he bit his lip. He didn't care if any students were talking about him behind his back, nothing they can say mattered to anyone. The door opened and he immediately sank down in his seat.

"Naruto, straighten up." The blonde haired woman came in was a stack off papers. Naruto did. Tsunade walked over to her desk and sat down, she set the files down. "Naruto, why didn't you come to me about your problems. Not act on your own and now look at this whole mess." She gestured to he files on his desk.

Naruto lifted his head. "Sorry." He mummed.

The little 'sorry' didn't make it to her ears. The principal let out a deep sigh. "I had to reinstate Mr. Uchiha. I could send you to a new classroom." She went through the files and throw them to the side, making a new stack next to the old one. "I'm going to resign you to another class. I don't want this to happen again, I haven't said a word to Mr. Uchiha about this. I'm going to pass you in Chemistry and you will be going to....Cooking class."

Naruto looked like he was about to bursted, but he contain the loud words. "Alright." Naruto looked like he was in a dazed through out the whole morning and the principal's office. He got up and went out the door, going down the hallway, he stopped at the started of the hallway. He looked down the hallway before turned to the side, a door to cooking class. He went in and looked around. "Shino?"

_'Going Down Hill'_

"Mr. Uchiha." Tsunade greeted the male. She gestured with the wave of her hand for him to take a seat. "I want to apologize for my grandson's behavior, and for what he put you through. I can't imagine what you been through, I also want to apologize to you as well."

"I don't need your apologize." Sasuke stated firmly. He sat down in the chair that Naruto sat in just 10 minutes ago.

Tsunade gulp. "Alright. What do you want?"

Sasuke shifted in his chair.

"Do you want Naruto to apologize to you?"

Sasuke stiffed at the boys name. Sasuke didn't reply, he looked over to the empty seat next to him.

Tsunade let out a knowingly sigh. "I'll go get him." She stood up and moved around her desk and left to go get her grandson who owned Sasuke a very serious apologize to the raven-haired male.

Sasuke was now left alone with his thoughts. He shifted in his chair, and drummed his hands on the arm rest. He was nervous and began to fidget with his fingers, he scratched at the fabric of the arm rest. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, he thought he had heard someone coming, only to find it was a false alarm.

Sasuke sighed. "Crap." He said as he felt he had to pee. He didn't get up though, he would wait until Naruto said he was sorry before going to the restroom.

The door to the principal's office opened. A blond came in, he stopped at Sasuke's side. "Here. I made brownies to say I'm sorry." He said and moved the plate towards the raven.

The raven eyed the brownies suspiciously.

The blond rolled his clear blue eyes. "My drugging days are over. Just take one."

The raven did, he looked at the square chocolate before biting into it. "You're not good at baking. Baka."

Naruto smirked. "I didn't making them."

"Then who made them?"

"I don't know. I just found them." Naruto replied.

"Huh?" Sasuke spit the remainder of the brownie out and into his hand.

Naruto laughed. "I did make them. And you call me the baka."

Sasuke looked at his hand filled with brownie mooch, he got up and went over to the trash can, flinging his hand over the trash can, getting rid of the chewed up brownie.

Naruto thrusted the plate towards Sasuke. "You want another one?" Naruto asked and moved over to the Uchiha.

"No thanks." He said and moved around the blond and went back to his seat. Naruto followed and sat beside him in the next chair beside him.

"So, you're back." Naruto leaned forward and set the plate on the desk.

Sasuke watched the blond. "Yea."

Naruto flicked his eyes to Tsunade's desk. "Did you know that I won't be taking your class anymore."

Sasuke eye brows came to together in a frown. "No I didn't."

Naruto huffed. "I'm taking cooking class now. Tsunade passed me in Chemistry."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. "She hasn't said a word to me about it."

Naruto raised his brows and then immediately went back down. "She probably wouldn't have." Naruto slapped the arm rests and stood up. "I have to get back to cooking class. Goodbye Sasuke." He said and walked in front of him and turned to the door, he went open and closed the door behind him.

_'Going Down Hill'_

"I hate this." Naruto said as he continued to stared at the burner of a stove top.

Shino was then at his side. "You're not even doing anything."

"Just because I'm not doing anything doesn't mean I don't like it." Naruto grabbed a pan and place it over the burner that he had turn on 5minutes ago. Naruto grabbed a bag of vegetable.

"Did you spray the pan with pam?"

"No. Could you do it?"

Shino sighed. "I guess." He hunched down and looked inside the cabinets, grabbing the pam he stood up and spray the pan.

"How can you do this and not be bored?" Naruto dumped the small bag of vegetables into the pan, he heard the frying sound. "This is dull." Naruto stood back and let Shino take over. "You think we could make a pizza?"

Shino sighed. "No." He said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because."

Naruto was about to open his mouth but then shut it.

"Hey blondie! We got a bone to pick with you." A voice from behind Naruto said.

Naruto turned around to see the three tall seniors. "Hey, guys." Naruto smiled a greeting at them. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you pulled a prank with the sprinkles with orange dye. Is that true?" The middle guy asked, his bright blue bounced as he came closer and green eyes narrowed. "Do you know how long dye will wash out of your hair? Or your skin? We were pumpkins for an entire three days." The other two males stepped forward.

His blue eyes widen. "Oh-huh." Naruto gripped the counter that was behind him, blue eyes glanced from the seniors to the front room. He cursed, the teacher wasn't there.

_'Going Down Hill'_

Sasuke looked at the text book in front of him, reading the words, ever so often he would look up to watch the class before going back to reading. It was time for another look, he glanced up, scanning rows, his eyes fell onto the empty seat in the back.

A hand was raised in front of his eyes sight. "Mr. Uchiha. I need help with this." Sakura asked, batting her eyelashes.

Sasuke could have told the pinkette to asked the person next to her, but for some reason he stood up and walked around his desk and walked in between the rows. He went to the empty seat that Naruto was signed, he sat down. "Turn around Sakura and let me see the problem."

She turned her seat around and place the book on the desk. She pointed to the section she was at and the number she was on.

"Let me see what you have so far." He said and held out his hand.

Sakura grabbed the sheet in front of her and placed it into her teachers hand. Her hands went to her shaking knees, she stead them.

Sasuke eyes roamed over his students work, he didn't have a clue as to why a straight A's was asking for his help. He glanced up to her face, to see her biting at her lower lip._ Great. Another Naruto. _He went back to looking over her answers.

He was about to say something when the front door open, revealing a kid no older then 15. Sasuke snapped his head to the disturbing kid. He opened his mouth.

"There's a fight! Naruto and three seniors! Come quick!" The kid let the door widen open to go watch the fight.

_Naruto!_ Sasuke shot up from the seat and stormed out of his room, he pushed his students to the side, he was the third person out. "Get back into the room!" The Uchiha bark orders as he went down the hallway. He pointed to kids and jerk a thumb over his shoulder, silently ordering them to get back to class, he speed walk to Mrs. Harper's room. Idly wondering where the hell she was at. Sasuke saw a middle-age women about to enter the room.

"Get out of the way." He ordered Mrs. Harper. His hand went to her shoulder and pushed her to the side. He threw open the door and walked in, he saw a one big group and in the middle was a blond with three other males, he stormed over to the kids and pushed pass them, trying to get in the middle before another gets seriously injury. He got to the center and saw two males down and two fighting, he went straight for them, he pulled the other boy from the blond who had a bloody nose and mouth the other guy didn't like even good as the blond in fact he looked worse.

Both teens stared dumbfound at the teacher.

"Sasuke?" The blond said. "I can take them." He stated firmly said. "I just have to take this guy down and I won." He pointed at the blue-haired senior.

Sasuke glared at the idiot. "You're in school, Uzumaki. No fighting. What will your grandmother say?" He grabbed onto each boys shoulder clothe and dragged them out from the circle, Sasuke stopped and glared at the supposes teacher that abandon her class room. "Mrs. Harper. Where were you when those two." He tugged both boy to his side. "Were fighting it out in your room?"

Mrs. Harper stared at the two teens. "I was, I was."

"You're messing around with someone that isn't Mr. Harper." Naruto sneered and stepped closer to Sasuke's side, just incase she's snapped and charger at him.

Sasuke glanced at the blond then back to the teacher. "Just get out of the way." He tugged both teens in front of him and marched them to the door, taking them to the office. "You sit." He pushed the blond to a nearby seat, and force the blue haired to move again. "You go to the principal and tell her want you did and why you did it." He told the blue haired as the male walked down the hallway. Sasuke made sure the blue haired went to the principal, once the door was closed behind him, Sasuke turned around and looked Naruto up and down. He nodded and went to the door, going down the hallway and into the restroom, he pulled out a paper towel, he ran warm water, soaking and rinsing before going out the door. He walked all the way back to the office, threw the door open, he handed the wet paper towel to Naruto. "Use this to clean the blood off your face."

"Thanks." Naruto took it and damped under his nose, Naruto eyes were straight ahead of him, watching office people typed on the computer. "It's kind of weird."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he seat in the chair next to him.

"You and me, here at school. After everything that I put you through. You still like me after everything." Naruto lowered the paper towel. Naruto stood up and brought the paper towel in his seat.

"Where you going?"

"I'm leaving. I'm not going to seat here and wait for her. I already got yelled at today." Naruto looked down the hallway. "See ya."

"Wait. You're leaving?" Sasuke stood up and dragged onto Naruto's arm. "You mean school ground?"

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke. "Yea. If I stay in school, she'll find me." He shook Sasuke hold of his arm.

"Can we talk before you go?" Sasuke asked edgy.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Not here. Come with me." Sasuke turned away from Naruto and moved to the door, he opened and held it for Naruto. Sasuke lead Naruto to his class room, it was almost time for the bell to ring, after that, he and Naruto would be alone in his class room to talk to the blond. Sasuke had a lot on his chest that he hope the blond will listen, Sasuke opened the door to the class.

There were small gasps and whispers going around the room. Sasuke and Naruto went to the front of the center of Sasuke's desk. Sasuke brought his hands in front of his and clasp them together, Naruto waved to the class. "I kicked their ass's!"

Sasuke glared. "Language, baka."

"Naruto it was karma. For what you did to Sasuke." Sakura stood up and crossing her arms in front of her.

Naruto smirked. "Well then, karma loves me then since I won."

The bell ranged.

Everyone sighed and got up from their seats. Everyone went to the room door, exiting with some looking back at the teacher and the blond before leaving.

Naruto moved over to the seat, sitting on a stool, he place his hands on the table and in front of him, staring up at the raven. "What do you want to talk about? Does it happen to be about that whole thing we went through?"

"Kind of. But not really." Sasuke stepped forward, placing his palms flat on the table desk. Sasuke avoid eyes contact with Naruto, he was searching for the words. Sasuke pulled back, he went around the table desk and sat in the stool next to Naruto.

Naruto twisted in his seat, facing Sasuke. Sasuke did the same. Sasuke glanced down to see both Naruto's knees inbetween his spread knees, he grind his teeth together and looked up to meet pretty blue eyes. Sasuke leaned forwards, he tilted his head to the side, lightly pressing his lips onto the others. A lighting bolt ran up and down their veins as Sasuke shifted closer. Sasuke brought a hand up to cover the blond's cheek, cupping and guiding the boy closer too him.

Naruto leaned back, he pressed his forehead together with the raven. Naruto opened his eyes, he stared at the closed eyelids, wondering what the other male is thinking. _I can't do this._ Naruto thought momently before the eyelids open, revealing his cold black eyes.

"Naruto. If you want to go further with this relationship, just so you know, I'm willing too."

Naruto knitted his brows together._ I still a minor, I can't. _Naruto leaned back further, he turned back in his seat, sitting the right way, Sasuke didn't move, he still had his eyes on the blond. _I'm willing too also. What I put you through, I don't think I could let it happen again. _Naruto closed his eyes, he opened up his mouth that suddenly went dry. "No."

Sasuke turned his head away from the blond. He gulp back whatever was in his throat. "No?"

Naruto lick his dry up lips, he turned his head back towards Sasuke, not letting any emotion's slip pass his eyes. "No. I'm sorry."

"Could you think about it before you answer the question." Sasuke hands came up, moving one over top of Naruto's.

Naruto sucked in his lower lip. "I have to go to class."

Sasuke took back his hand. "It's lunch time." He stated. "Naruto, please think about it."

Naruto nodded before getting up, he stood there for a whole minute before moving to the door, he wanted to look back but that would make things worse.

_'Going Down Hill'_

Naruto sighed for the tenth time at his chill that was mostly made up of just soup.

"Alright. I'll bit. Naruto, what's wrong?" Kiba threw down his spork, he was tried of all the sighed the blond let out every minute.

"Hey, Naruto. You got off light. You falsely accused Sasuke of rape. You told everybody at the court house that you drugged him. You almost went to jail if Sasuke hadn't press charges on you." Shikamaru blinked. "Man, you got off easy. If this was on a TV show, no telling what the judge would have done to you."

"Yea. I got luck. Now I can't buy any sleeping pill's or anything that could knock out a person." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Where's Sakura?" He asked and looked around for the pink-haired girl.

"After your whole confession, you know, you telling the truth with Sasuke. She's been a little bit pissed with you."

"So in other words, she hates me. What about you guys?" Naruto said and was still looking for Sakura. He found her with another group of people, group of Sasuke fangirls. Some even had his name written across their shirts.

"I couldn't care who you drugged and screwed." Kiba shrugged.

"Wow thanks." Naruto stood up. "Crap!" Naruto stared at Tsunade, who was standing in front of the office door. He forgot he was going to leave, he grimed as she motion with one finger for him to come here. Naruto left his tray asking one of his 'real' friends to take it with them once them were finished with there food.

_'Going Down Hill'_

"Have a seat, Naruto." Tsunade gesture to a seat.

"It wasn't my fa-" He paused. "Wait, it is." He confession. "I adament that I did pissed them off but I didn't start that fight. Can I go now."

"Nope. I think tough love would do you some good. Detention for one week, starting today." Tsunade stood up and placed both hands on her desk. "You're not getting out of this one."

"Detention?" Naruto groaned and flopped back in the chair behind him.

_'Going Down Hill'_

After school was let out and an hour worths of detention brought Naruto home with a frown on his face. Naruto did in fact think of the possibility of having a thing with Sasuke but there was a part of him that told him to not go any further with him. He didn't want Sasuke to go to jail, Sasuke was the teacher and he would remain just his teacher. That means Naruto would have to stomp on his heart, so to speak.

Naruto suddenly stopped, a dodge durango SLT was parked at the sidewalk at his house. It was Sasuke. He started to move again, running his fingers along to dodge side before is hand reach the car handle. He pulled the door open and saw Sasuke looking at him, he looked around before getting in.

Without looking at Sasuke he said. "I thought about it. I want too, but we can't. I won't go any further with you." Naruto kneeled his head, he moved a hand to the door, opening and stepping out, he shut the door, he did all this without looking at him.

_'Going Down Hill'_

The next day, rumors were spreaded through out the school. A teacher resign yesterday and wouldn't be coming back ever again.

It was quick to find out who resign. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

TBC

a/n Lemon in the next chapter and it will be the last chapter :)


	9. Halloween

Student Seduction

**UNBETA**

Chapter 9 Halloween

(One Year Later)

Sasuke had moved from his apartment building, going to another district, appealing to a different school, getting the same class he was teaching at Edda high school. After everything he's been through, he wanted a break. He was teaching snot nose kids but none like Naruto, not one looked at him with fire in his eyes or a look that wanted to ruin his life, a few kid pissed him off, not like he was with Naruto, but pretty damn close too it.

Sasuke had moved into a housing building, a staircase from the sidewalk up to his front door. Sasuke sat at his black desk, going over work. He shifted threw page after page, marking A's and B's but mostly C's. He hated this day, October 31, Halloween, kids dress up and go to strangers houses for candy...what happen to Micgruff The Crime Dog? Shouldn't he tell children NOT to take candy from strangers!

He sighed. Sasuke had a few children come up to his door and say that fashionable words 'Trick or Treat' and then 'Thank You' He had bought a bag of candy, he gave him after a hour phone call with his mother, who was so excited to be apart of an American tradition. He had bought a bag of _Sugar Daddy's_ that was good enough, right. He had started talking to his mother about a week after he left Edda school, having Naruto rejecting him basically brought him back into talking with his mother, and back eating dinner with his older brother.

Sasuke glance at the time, half and hour from now the Halloween would end and all the people would go home and eat the sugary productions. Sasuke then went back to work, grading and then placing the sheet in a folder that he will take back to school.

The door bell rang.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and got up, going over to the bowl of _Sugar Daddy's _suckers, grabbing it with one hand and going straight to the door. Opening the door to see a kid that looked over 12 hell this kid meant be older then eighteen, what an idiot! _If he thinks I'm going to giving him candy then he's more of an idiot then I thought._ "Go egg someone house, moron. You're to old for trick or treating don't you think!" Sasuke then slammed the door in the teenagers face, Sasuke turned and set the bowl down and moved back to his desk, on his way there the door bell rang again.

Sasuke paused, he clicked his tongue on the top of his roof of his mouth, he clap his hands together once before turning to answer the door. Throwing the door open. "Listen kid, I'm not giving you any candy. How BIG of a moron do you have to be to get it through your trick skull?" Sasuke glared at the silence teenager. Sasuke rolled his eyes in a mocking way, he shut the door once more, if the door bell rang again he wasn't doing to open to talk to a kid that was probably deaf.

"SOMEONE HELP!!!"

"What the fuck." Sasuke whispered. Sasuke rushed back to his door, thrusting the door open to see the teenagers back towards him, with his hands molded around his mouth, screaming to the people down stairs. The only thing going in Sasuke's mind was, 'Not this shit again!' Sasuke wrapped both arms around the males neck and waist, pulling him inside, throwing the male behind him and far from the door that Sasuke stood between them. "What the hell are you yelling for. I wasn't doing any thing to you, so, I suggest you stop that yelling." Sasuke pointed his index finger at the younger male.

"It's been awhile....Teme."

Sasuke entire body stiffed up, his mind went blank for a second then millions of thoughts explode all at once. He couldn't believe his ears nor what he was seeing, Uzumaki Naruto stood in front of him after a whole year, he was stupid back then, Naruto rejecting him when he kissed Naruto sitting there on a stool, Naruto had refused him, giving him time to pondered then going to his house, getting rejected the second time was more painful then the first so Sasuke up and quit his job and now here was Naruto in front of him. Sasuke looked away from the disguise up boy, he should had sense the familiar of this when he first open the door to see a black haired kid with big sunglasses. His mouth formed the word for he spoken it. "What are you doing here, it's been a year Naruto." He shook his head.

"A year ago I was only seventeen." He whispered, taking off the wig and sunglasses, his hair was a little longer then it used to be.

Sasuke let out a loud breath. "What makes you think I haven't moved on?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Have you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No but-"

"Good!" Naruto said with cheerful in his voice. He turned around and mover further into Sasuke's apartment, looking around to get familiar with his surrounding. "It took me awhile to find you after my birthday. Funny it's Halloween and I found you."

"Naruto, why are you here, you rejected me, remember."

Naruto sighed. "Back then I was a minor, now I'm an adult. I rejected you so you won't get in trouble with the law again."

Sasuke snorted. He had thought the same when Naruto first flat out refused him, he was glad he had been right.

Naruto slowly turned to face Sasuke. "I really don't want to be the cause of you going to jail and labeled a child rapist for life. So, here I am, an adult. I want you, but....do you still want me?"

"What makes you think you could just come over to my house." Sasuke took a step forward. "Screaming for help and dragging you inside." Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto, the blond's head was lowered and then snapped up to meet Sasuke gazed. "You think I want you?" Naruto eyes lowered but kept his head where it was. "Kami, over and over, Naruto." Sasuke finally said, grasping Naruto's face with in the palms of his hands, crushing his lips on to his.

Naruto gasp into Sasuke mouth, the gasp was big enough for Sasuke's tongue to slip inside his warm mouth. Naruto wrapped both arms around Sasuke's back, pressing him closer.

Sasuke feet forward, their pelvis were press up to each other. Sasuke was the first to pull away, he tugged Naruto towards the short hallway, straight down was a door, he slammed Naruto against it and thrusted himself to him. His hand went to the door handle and twisted it open, heard the door un latch, Sasuke pushed Naruto, making the door open, Naruto stumbles and then fells to the ground. "Sasuke-teme?" Naruto whispered.

"I-"

"Japanese!" Naruto cut in before Sasuke could said what he wanted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. "Hai, Naruto-kun." Sasuke handed a hand out for the blond, once he had the hand in his, he tugged him up just to pushed him backwards. "Naruto-kun?"

"Nani?"

"Hanase." Sasuke pushed down on the bed, he watched Naruto bounce.

"Onegai....Say something longer!"

Sasuke looked confused at to what to say. "Watashi wa Sasuke to iimas." He shrugged moved over top of the blond.

Naruto playfully rolled his eyes. "Say something sexy."

"Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai, arugamama de ii yo, motto, fukaku."

Naruto blinked. "What does that mean?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you don't understand Japanese why are we speaking it? Oh and it means 'I want to struggle on until I'm inside of you, it's good as it is, more, deeper.'"

Naruto blushed. "I like the Japanese version the best." _Makes me blush less. _He added in thought.

"Naruto-kun." Sasuke leaned down, kissing the blond, he wiggled his hips into the blond's legs until he was snuggle nicely against the blond.

"Motto!" Naruto panted out, he tugged on the bottom of Sasuke's shirt, silently asking for him to get rid of it.

Sasuke lifted himself up on his hands, supporting himself with his knees, his hands went for his shirt, pulling it over his head before going back laying on Naruto, kissing him.

Naruto flipped Sasuke over, straddling Sasuke hips, he grind down on his with force. Naruto pulled back and took off his shirt, Sasuke had a hold of his hips, guiding his hips onto his. "I want to ride you!" Naruto explained as he thrusted downwards.

"We needed to get are pants off." Sasuke sat up, his hands rip the button and grabbed the ends and pulled them apart, thus unzipping his pants. He pulled them down his hips but was stopped by Naruto's legs, he looked up a the blond, signing for him to get off, Naruto did. With his and Naruto's pants off Naruto re-straddle his ex teacher's hips, with both cocks erected. Naruto's bottom hover over the stiff hard flesh, Naruto grabbed Sasuke penis and aimed for his opening, he slowly moved down the tip.

"Naruto relax." Sasuke's husky voice brought his attention back to his lover, panting Naruto worked on relaxing his muscles, only Sasuke's head had entered so far. Sasuke helped Naruto slid move of his cock into the tunnel.

Slowly he helped the blonde set a rhythm that slid Naruto off his penis then back on, each stroke bringing more of Sasuke inside Naruto's passage.

Focusing on his ex student Sasuke noticed the other boy watching him, a smile on his face. Smirking back Sasuke shifted to bring one of his hands, wrapping it around Naruto's length.

One moment he had been watching Sasuke and the next Sasuke had a hold of him, all coherent thoughts flew away leaving him at Sasuke's mercy. The next time Naruto was able to think clearly he had been filled with the warm flow of Sasuke's release his own now coating their stomachs. Panting Naruto laid his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder.

"We stopped speaking Japanese right at the middle." He muttered into Naruto's hair.

Naruto smiled into Sasuke's shoulder. "Yea. Next time I'll have more words for ya." Naruto lifted his hips, sliding the cock from him, he laid on his stomach as Sasuke slid down next to him.

_'Their Trick Or Treat'_

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto pinched the arm that was holding him down around his mid-section. "Get off of me!" Naruto sighed and just let the bastard sleep, he had to get to school. _Missing a day, would be that bad, but what about Sasuke? _"Sasuke, don't you have to get to work?" He whispered into the ravens ear, the black hair tickled his cheek and throat.

"I'm don't have to go to work today." Was Sasuke sleepy reply.

Naruto pouted, _Lucky you!_ "Can you moved your arm, I need to a shower, you let some thing behind that I like to get rid of."

Sasuke chuckled and removed his arm.

_'Their Trick Or Treat'_

Naruto had just finished his shower, he went to room to room, looking around to see Sasuke's new place, it wasn't better then the last place he had. Naruto went back into Sasuke room, he watched Sasuke back, a blue sheet covered his ass, his face with turned away from him. Naruto went over to the closet, he found Sasuke suits. He didn't know why but he liked them. He grabbed the first one that he had saw Sasuke in, black suit, with black laced roses. He smiled as he ran a finger along the laces roses, he put it back and closed the door, he yawned and went over to the side and crawled over Sasuke back, kissing his shoulder blade before laying his head down.

_'Their Trick Or Treat'_

Sasuke woke up and found Naruto spoon against his side, his head on his shoulder blade, he shifted from underneath him, laying his head down on a nice, soft black pillow case. Sasuke stood up and went to the bathroom to piss, he flushed the toilet before heading to the kitchen. Sasuke was still butt naked as he walked over to the refrigerator, he opened the door and grabbed a jug of milk, he went over to the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Sasuke hunched down, grabbing the little knob, he pulled open the cabinet, he picked up a glass and bring it to the counter, he pour the milk into the glass before putting the jug back into the refrigerator.

Sasuke took the glass and went back to his bedroom, he slip the milk before putting it down on the drawers, he grabbed his boxers and slid them on. He picked back up his drink and head over to his side of the bed, he laid over top of the sheets, his back laying on the wall as he slip the rest of the drink, he set it down and looked over to the blond.

"Naruto wake up."

The blond's head jerked up, "Mmm?" He shifted his head to the voice, he flipped around and stare up at the raven. "G'morning."

Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "You want to go somewhere?"

"Where?" His ears perk up at Sasuke's excitement in his voice.

_'Their Trick Or Treat'_

"Does it work?" Naruto asked as he stared at the ring on his finger.

Sasuke shrugged as he watched Naruto, "I don't know, you tell me?" He moved closer to the blond, staring at the ring over the blond's shoulder, their faces inched closer.

"It's not doing anything." Naruto sighed as wiggled his fingers.

Sasuke eyes squinted, "Is it turning blue?" He finger was pointed to the ring, almost touching it. "Does that mean calm? Wait, it's turning purple now!" Sasuke finger that was pointing, grabbing the blond's hand, looking at the mood ring closer. "It is! What does purple mean?"

"Mm, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head to a blushing blond, his eyes blinked back to the ring and then back to Naruto. "Oh! Passionate." He let out a chuckle.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Shut it." He yanked his hand back and walk away from the raven.

Sasuke laughed as he caught up to the boy, "Come on, you're attached to me. The purple proves it." Sasuke tauted as he moved closer to the blond.

The blushed on Naruto's cheek double, "Shut it, Uchiha."

Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand, like it very much as he made Naruto uncomfortable. "It's OK Naruto. I like you too." Sasuke leaned in, and kissed the boy on his temple.

They were no longer Teacher and Student.

They were Sasuke and Naruto, just a regular gay couple walking through the festival, that the town had the day after Halloween.

THE END

a/n.............That's it :)


End file.
